We will meet again, Clarke
by NoEcritSelonSonEnvie
Summary: Après ce qu'elle a fait au Mount, Clarke a quitté les siens, le cœur lourd et l'esprit hanté par ses actes aux terribles conséquences. Et quand le destin s'acharne à faire d'elle ce qu'il veut, il ne lui reste plus qu'à lutter pour se retrouver. [Clexa.]
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue sur cette fiction !_

 _Elle racontera la suite de la saison 2 de cette super série qu'est The 100. Attendez vous à du Clexa, les amis ! Car oui, moi qui étais plutôt du côté des Bellarke, je crois que j'ai été contaminée ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, et ne m'en voulez pas si je prends du retard dans les post !_

 _A bientôt j'espère !_

* * *

Clarke leva le bras dans un mouvement presque infime, en contournant précautionneusement l'arbre derrière lequel elle était restée cachée sans bouger depuis presque vingt minutes. Elle fit précautionneusement un premier pas, puis un autre, en faisant attention à l'endroit où elle posait ses pieds, pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle se campa ensuite sur ses jambes, et, sans prévenir, lança avec puissance le javelot qu'elle avait elle-même taillé et qu'elle tenait à la main. Ce dernier fendit l'air à la manière d'une flèche, et alla tout droit se ficher dans le poitrail du beau lièvre tacheté que la jeune fille pourchassait depuis des heures déjà.

Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de joie : cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait rien avalé d'autre que des baies et des racines. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était mauvaise chasseuse, elle était même plutôt douée pour une débutante ayant passé la majeure partie de sa vie dans une station spatiale mais l'hiver s'installant à grands pas, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à débusquer de petits animaux, qui préférait se terrer au chaud dans leurs trous et terriers. Durant les derniers mois automnaux radieux qui avaient accompagné son errance solitaire, les bêtes avaient fourmillé dans le bois, et elle n'avait alors eut aucun mal à chasser. Mais maintenant que le froid prenait ses quartiers, même elle aspirait à se cacher.

Après avoir nettoyé son javelot avec un vieux chiffon, Clarke attacha le lièvre par les pattes à l'extrémité pointue de son arme. Il pesait bien dans les cinq kilos, ce qui signifiait qu'elle en aurait donc pour au moins une semaine ça la mit de bonne humeur, ce qui était relativement rare par les temps qui courraient. Elle chargea distraitement le fruit de sa traque sur son épaule pour pouvoir mieux la transporter, et s'autorisa même quelques secondes de répit. Puis, constatant que la fraicheur annonciatrice de la nuit commençait à la faire frémir, elle effaça rapidement les traces de sang et de piétinement, et, aussi silencieusement qu'à son arrivée, elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Au bout d'une demi-heure d'une marche active à travers les arbres, slalomant entre les ravinements et les souches, elle arriva enfin à son bivouac improvisé, qu'elle avait établit pour cette nuit là en haut d'une corniche, d'où elle pouvait surveiller la forêt sans être trop exposée. Ce n'était pas grand-chose une tente de fortune, quelques couvertures et objets divers, son carnet à croquis, et un sac à dos, le tout récupéré dans la navette qui l'avait amenée elle et les 100 sur cette foutue planète.

Leur ancien camp, déserté de toute âme qui vive, lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'elle y était passée, il y avait de cela quatre mois. Elle avait d'ailleurs faillit y élire domicile, quand elle s'était retrouvée perdue après avoir quitté les siens mais elle s'était vite rendue compte que c'était une solution de repli beaucoup trop proche le camp Jaha. Jamais elle n'aurait eut la paix, elle en était certaine Bellamy, sa mère et les autres l'aurait forcément retrouvée et ramenée de force au camp. Elle avait alors rassemblé quelques affaires qui trainaient, et, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'était enfoncée dans la forêt.

Les jours qui avaient suivi son départ avaient été terriblement éprouvants pour elle. Hantée par sa décision d'éradiquer le peuple du Mount Weather pour sauver ses amis, elle avait marché pendant des jours sans s'arrêter, sans manger, sans boire ni dormir, plus loin qu'aucun SkyePeople n'avait osé aller, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'écrouler sur le sol, rompue de fatigue.

Elle avait hurlé, ensuite, toute seule au milieu de nulle part. Elle avait braillé amèrement, avait évacué tout son saoul pour essayer de se délester d'une part de sa peine, de sa colère et de sa honte. Elle avait pleuré Wells, Finn et Charlotte, ainsi que tout les morts qu'elle n'avait su protéger, elle avait pleuré ses erreurs, ses faiblesses, ses paroles en l'air, ses convictions parties en fumée, les hommes qu'elle avait tué ou laissé tuer sans rien faire. Elle avait pleuré l'au revoir déchirant de Bellamy et de Monty, la rancune non dissimulée d'Octavia et Jasper, l'étrange regard de sa mère. Elle avait pleuré le baiser et la trahison de Lexa, son cœur brisé en mille millions de morceaux, ses blessures à vif, et cet horrible sentiment d'abandon qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne lui vienne et qu'elle se sente vide de sens. Après quoi, la gorge nouée et les yeux secs, elle avait finit par se taire.

Elle s'était alors relevée, résignée, avait marché encore, et une routine s'était installée. Elle dressait le camp, chassait, mangeait, dormait, dessinait, comme une automate, et au bout de quelques jours, elle changeait d'endroit. Elle évitait ainsi le monde toute éventualité de rencontrer quelqu'un la rendait malade. Elle s'était rodée au fil des jours, et arrivait maintenant à éviter sans aucun mal les Grounders en patrouille, et même à ne pas être repérée. Elle avait aussi échappé plusieurs fois aux SkyePeoples envoyés par sa mère et Bellamy pour la ramener au camp. C'était les seuls moments où elle avait eut un semblant de nouvelles de son peuple. Comment ils allaient, comment s'étaient-ils préparés à l'hiver, comment géraient-ils le camp, elle n'en savait rien et cela la travaillait mais elle refusait pourtant de les rejoindre tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé un semblant de dignité et d'estime d'elle même.

Parce que oui, elle était et se sentait brisée. Elle se détestait. Se haïssait pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire, sans que le temps ne panse sa colère envers elle-même. Elle était un monstre, et ne se reconnaissait même plus. Jamais elle ne passerait les portes du camp Jaha dans la peau de ce fantôme que ses actions terribles avaient fait d'elle. Elle voulait se retrouver, d'abord. Elle voulait se pardonner un tant soit peu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Elle voulait vivre un temps dans le remord, dans l'abstraction de toutes choses, en tête à tête avec sa solitude et sa douleur, même si cela pouvait sembler masochiste. Elle tenait à réfléchir, et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le deuil d'elle-même et des erreurs qui lui pesaient, elle ne rentrerait pas.

Des fois, lorsqu'elle se baignait ou allait chercher de l'eau à la rivière, elle entrevoyait son reflet dans l'onde, et avait du mal à retrouver la Clarke de l'Arche. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds comme les blés, qu'elle tressait dorénavant, avaient viré à un blond plus foncé, et elle avait tant maigrit que les rondeurs de son visage, qui avant lui donnait un air enfantin, avaient complètement fondues. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait presque à une Grounder, maintenant, avec son allure à demi sauvage et ses habits déchirés par endroits. Elle imaginait alors le regard des autres sur elle, et, haussant les épaules pour se donner raison, elle se hâtait d'oublier et de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle faisait tout pour mettre de la distance entre elle et ces évènements qui lui troublaient l'esprit aussi, sans complètement les perdre de vue, elle se focalisait sur sa vie de fausse nomade, et de ces actions étrangement banales qui la maintenaient à flots.

Elle fut contente d'enfin pouvoir s'asseoir devant sa tente lorsqu'elle se posa enfin ; la chasse la fatiguait beaucoup, mais elle lui vidait l'esprit d'une manière presque médicinale. Elle raviva les charbons de son feu de bois de la veille à l'aide d'un briquet improvisé avec deux pierres, et entreprit de dépecer le fruit de sa chasse afin de constituer son diner. Ses mains, beaucoup plus sûres qu'autrefois, en finirent rapidement avec le pauvre lièvre, et bientôt, une légère odeur de grillé s'éleva dans l'air.

Le temps que cela cuise, la jeune leader récupéra son carnet à dessin et se mit à le feuilleter. Sur ses pages gribouillées s'étalaient un nombre incalculable de dessins, plans, et croquis, tous de sa main. On y retrouvait la navette et les 100 au travail, la forêt et ses dégradés de lumière, TonDC… Clarke s'égara dans ses souvenirs, notamment sur les derniers portraits qu'elle avait fait, peu avant la bataille finale, de Raven et Wick, de Monty… et de Lexa. Elle resta un moment à fixer la feuille de papier, mais des senteurs de brulé la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle se rabroua, et essuya une larme traitresse qui avait osé rouler sur sa joue. Tout la rattrapait toujours, en fin de compte. Elle ferma rageusement son carnet, et ôta son repas du feu avant qu'il n'ait complètement cramé.

L'esprit ailleurs, elle entama une cuisse, profitant qu'il soit encore chaud pour se réchauffer. Une fois rassasiée, elle emballa les restes dans un linge propre, bu un peu d'eau fraiche, et rassembla ses affaires au cas où elle devrait partir en quatrième vitesse. Elle glissa son carnet dans sa veste en lui jetant un regard noir et alla s'allonger face aux flammes pour capter au maximum leur chaleur.

Elle eut l'impression de fermer les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Elle fut réveillée en sursaut pas des bruits de pas et de voix lointains. Sans céder à la panique, elle jeta le reste d'eau qu'elle avait sur le feu qui s'éteignit en chuintant, récupéra son sac et son javelot, et tendit l'oreille. Elle jura en se rendant compte que le boucan s'amplifiait, se ramenant droit dans sa direction, et plutôt rapidement. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, jugeant ses différentes options elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée à cette situation là. Elle regarda ses affaires, , et prit la décision de n'emporter que le strict minimum avec un peu de chance, les personnes approchant ne verraient pas l'endroit, et elle n'aurait qu'à revenir chercher le reste.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son campement et à sa tente qu'elle abandonnait là, ne pouvant ni la plier ni la cacher sans perdre du temps, elle se dépêcha de prendre la poudre escampette. Elle passa sur le bord de la corniche, descendit quelques mètres en sautant de pierre en pierre, et finit par atterrir en contrebas sur un lit d'herbe grisonnant sous l'effet du froid. Elle se mit alors à courir entre la végétation, à la seule lueur de la Lune elle se réjouit d'ailleurs de la presque obscurité occasionnée par la nuit, qui était pour elle le meilleur des camouflages.

Au bout d'environ sept cent mètres, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien ne lui vint, et un sentiment de sécurité l'étreignit toute entière. Elle s'adossa à un vieil épicéa pour reprendre sa respiration, lorsqu'un frisson lui parcouru l'échine elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle brandit son arme devant elle, le souffle court. Et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit émerger d'un bosquet deux loups au pelage blanc comme neige, tous crocs dehors, suivis par un grand homme vêtu de peaux de bêtes bien différentes de celles des Grounders. Il tenait à la main un morceau de tissus que Clarke avait laissé à son campement et dans l'autre un sabre étrange luisant à la lumière lunaire.

Clarke ne comprit pas un mot de ce que l'homme lui cria avec un rictus mauvais, mais la peur lui tomba dessus. Son instinct lui dicta de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible, et c'est ce qu'elle fit, lorsqu'il lâcha les deux molosses à sa suite.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite le la fiction, merci à ceux qui ont reviewer, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu mais mon ordinateur plante légèrement. Je dis merde à ceux qui passe le bac comme moi, à la prochaine !_**

* * *

Clarke avait rarement couru aussi vite de toute sa vie ; seule la fois où elle avait tenté d'échapper au brouillard acide, avec Wells et Finn, devait sûrement rivaliser. Elle n'y voyait presque plus rien, et détalait au hasard entre les arbres, trébuchant et repartant de plus belle à chaque fois. Elle ne parvenait plus du tout à se repérer, et était de ce fait complètement perdue et sans repères. Elle ne pouvait se cacher ou se replier. Sa seule chance était de fuir à toutes jambes, même s'il était quasiment impossible qu'elle puisse semer les deux loups déchaînés qu'on avait lancé à ses trousses.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à la rattraper, et quand l'un des deux lui bondit dessus en hurlant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'appréhender le choc. Le loup la percuta de plein fouet dans le dos, faisant claquer ses puissantes mâchoires à seulement quelques centimètres de sa nuque. L'impact fut tel qu'ils furent tout deux projetés en avant. Ils roulèrent dans les fougères et les ronces sur plusieurs mètres, tant le sol était pentu. Clarke, n'ayant pas lâché son javelot dans la chute, se redressa à l'aide du manche, pendant que le canidé, sonné, reprenait ses esprits en glapissant.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à peine debout, le second jaillit de l'ombre, gueule en avant. Elle ne put l'éviter, et il la faucha violemment en percutant sa hanche. Elle retomba par terre sans pouvoir se rattraper, et le loup en profita pour mordre brutalement sa jambe, un peu au dessus du genou. Clarke, ayant pourtant le souffle coupé par la chute, ne put s'empêcher de hurler à plein poumon lorsque les mâchoires d'acier se contractèrent jusqu'à ce que l'os craque dans un bruit étouffé. Le loup, méthodique, relâcha alors la pression et s'éloigna de sa victime, les babines teintées de sang.

Clarke, horrifiée et étourdie par la douleur sourde qui émanait de son membre cassé, essaya tant bien que mal de se trainer sur le sol pour s'éloigner du monstre qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il ne l'entendait néanmoins pas de cette oreille : il gronda férocement en montrant les dents en la voyant reculer, et se jeta finalement sur elle pour l'achever. Par instinct, Clarke fit pivoter le javelot qu'elle avait toujours en main, présentant la lame en avant. Elle maintint fermement l'arme devant elle et ferma les yeux lorsque le loup s'écrasa contre elle, subissant le choc autant que lui et s'assommant à moitié lorsque sa tête percuta le sol. Elle se retrouva alors coincée sous lui une poignée de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève en jappant pour finalement s'écrouler un peu plus loin, le javelot planté dans le poitrail.

Clarke, sans quitter des yeux la silhouette du molosse, se hâta de ramener sa jambe blessée contre elle. Les doigts tremblants, elle tâta la plaie, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. En plus de l'os cassé, elle saignait abondamment, et n'avait rien pour stopper l'hémorragie. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela du deuxième loup : il n'allait pas tarder à rappliquer. Il fallait qu'elle fuie. Qu'elle se cache. N'importe quoi.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais le simple fait de bouger lui arracha plusieurs larmes de douleur et de rage ; son fémur était salement endommagé, et elle ne pouvait pas se mouvoir sans s'infliger une douleur terrible qui fusait dans toute la jambe. Elle pouvait pas marcher. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était coincée.

Paniquée, elle se retourna vivement lorsque elle entendit un rire froid retentit non loin d'elle, au milieu d'un bosquet. Elle reconnu alors l'homme étrange aux vêtements clairs, qui l'observait d'un œil mauvais en émergeant de la pénombre. Il était talonné par le premier loup qui boitait, ainsi que par deux autres silhouettes encapuchonnées, vêtues de la même manière. L'une d'elle se détacha du groupe et s'approcha du canidé que Clarke avait tué. Elle tâta la forte poitrine poilue, puis secoua la tête. L'homme du milieu, qui semblait être le leader, perdit son sourire.

Il s'approcha de Clarke d'un pas vif et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les côtes, avant de l'attraper par le col et de la soulever pour que son regard soient au même niveau que le sien. Clarke manqua de tomber dans les pommes, et s'arrêta presque de respirer, les poumons comprimés entre souffrance et peur panique.

-Alors comme ça, fit-il d'une voix râpeuse et grave, tu t'amuse à tuer mes chiens-loups ? Sais tu seulement combien met-on pour les dresser et combien ils sont précieux dans nos contrés ?

Il ricana, dévoilant des dents blanches, taillées en pointe pour certaines. Son sourire rappelait les crocs du loup : un vrai cauchemar. Quand à ses yeux noirs immenses, ils ne reflétaient rien hormis une colère féroce ; la pénombre cachait le reste de son visage, lui donnant des airs de spectre vengeur.

-Ils valent beaucoup plus que la vie d'une traînée dans ton genre, reprit-il d'un ton menaçant. Mais c'est ton jour de chance, trainée, nous n'allons pas te tuer de suite, même si cela nous afflige. Tu vas d'abord répondre à nos questions et vendre ton cher petit peuple des Forêts, qu'on aille les faire brûler dans leur sommeil !

Ses paroles furent ponctuées par des approbations de ses deux compagnons. Clarke se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre elle était déjà en sale posture, le moindre mot pouvait tout faire basculer et l'envoyer outre-tombe sans même qu'elle ne le voit venir.

-Allez Craster, lâche là sinon elle va se faire dessus, lança l'un des deux comparses.

L'homme acquiesça, et lâcha Clarke comme si le fait de l'avoir touché l'avait sali. La jeune fille s'écroula et lâcha un petit cri, le cœur au bord des lèvres, quand sa jambe blessée toucha le sol.

-Ferme un peu ta gueule, gronda le second sous-fifre en s'approchant d'elle.

-Magne-toi, Torn, bâillonne-la et attache la moi derrière un cheval, on la ramène au camp.

Le dénommé Torn, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, avança d'un pas lourd, et l'agrippa pour la remettre debout. Clarke en profita pour abattre son poing sur la tempe de l'homme, dont la capuche tomba en arrière. Épouvantée, elle découvrit alors un visage brut à la peau diaphane, couverte de scarifications dont certaines suintaient encore, comme si elles avaient été faites récemment. Cette vision l'étonna tellement qu'elle ne réagit même pas lorsque le Grounder proféra une insulte qu'elle ne distingua pas ni en anglais ni en Trigedaslang, et qu'il leva la main sur elle. La surprise, la peur, la colère et la douleur eurent raison d'elle dès qu'elle reçut le coup : elle perdit connaissance.

XvX

Clarke fut réveillée par un jet d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement en crachotant, perdue, sans pouvoir reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il faisait encore sombre, et elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose hormis des conifères maigres, des rochers presque blanc, et au loin, des flammes dansantes. Elle était empêtrée dans un mal de tête monumental qui lui embourbait l'esprit. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, en secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Encore, gronda une voix sourde quelque part à sa gauche.

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'une nouvelle giclée d'eau lui giflait les joues. Elle grimaça et jura entre ses dents. Malgré la morsure du froid, cela eut le mérite de la réveiller complètement ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la faible luminosité, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en très, très mauvaise posture. Elle avisa l'homme qui était près d'elle : c'était Torn, le scarifié, qui tenait encore entre ses grandes mains sales une jarre trempée. Elle lui adressa un regard haineux, et voulut se reculer ; elle se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'elle était assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre un poteau en bois enfoncé dans le sol, les mains solidement attachées derrière. Le décor était hivernal, rien à voir avec la forêt qu'elle foulait depuis des mois : il neigeait. Paniquée, elle se débâtit, réveillant ainsi la douleur de son os cassé, qui la cloua sur place.

-Et oui, traînée, tu ne vas pas t'échapper comme cela.

Elle reconnut le ton caverneux de Craster, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, adossé à un sapin décharné. Il s'approcha nonchalamment et s'accroupit juste devant elle, de manière à ce qu'elle le voie comme il faut. Il sortit de sa poche un petit coutelas taillée, et le lui passa devant la figure.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, hum ?

Elle se contenta de gigoter, cherchant une échappatoire.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, ordonna-t-il.

-Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, gronda la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sa voix enrouée l'étonna elle-même voilà des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé à haute voix avec quelqu'un. L'homme ricana en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Têtue comme une mule, c'est bien notre veine.

Plusieurs guerriers tout de blanc vêtus, qui observaient la scène non loin de Torn, gloussèrent. Clarke ne vit pas venir la claque que lui assena Craster en plein visage, et pourtant le coup ne l'étourdit même pas. Un gout de sang envahit sa bouche ; elle s'était mordu la langue. Elle gronda. Craster n'en avait rien à faire, visiblement, il continuait de la fixer sans ciller. Au bout d'un temps, il rompit le silence.

-Alors Terrienne, si tu ne veux pas que je taille ton joli minois jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus le qualifier de joli, tu vas arrêter de faire ta fière et me répondre, compris ?

Un rire sarcastique échappa à Clarke, qui fut réprimé par une nouvelle claque. Elle fut ce coup ci obligée de cracher le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche aux pieds de Craster, qui aboya :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant rire, trainée ?

-Je ne suis pas une Terrienne, et je ne sais rien d'eux. Vous n'avez qu'à me tuer de suite. Je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour vous.

-Je sais très bien que tu viens du Ciel, trainée, répondit paisiblement l'autre en jouant avec son coutelas, qui s'approchait de plus en plus de Clarke. Il n'y a qu'à te regarder pour le savoir : tu porte des habits que même nos loups refuseraient de renifler, tu ne sais pas vivre en forêt et tu ne sais pas te défendre. Il n'y a les Gens venus des Cieux pour être aussi stupides. Mais ton peuple s'est allié un tempsaux Terriens. Vous êtes donc dans le même camp.

Il se releva, et fit quelques pas en direction d'une femme au visage buriné, qui lui donna quelque chose ; il revint alors vers la prisonnière.

-Par contre, je sais que tu mens.

Il lui tendit alors ce qu'il avait entre les mains : son carnet de croquis. Clarke se braqua : jamais elle n'aurais du le garder sur elle. Il fit alors défiler sous ses yeux les pages où l'on pouvait distinguer ses nombreux dessins de Grounders, d'armes, de TonDC… et de Lexa.

-Tu les connais. Tu les connais très bien, même, continua-t-il tranquillement, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Le Peuple des Glaces a beau être ennemi avec les Grounders, les rumeurs courent.

Clarke déglutit, paniquée. Le Peuple des Glaces. Lexa lui en avait déjà parlé, il y avait ce qui lui semblait des siècles. Elle aurait du s'en douter dès le départ ; ces tenues blanches n'avaient rien à faire en forêt : elles étaient fait pour la toundra et les neiges éternelles.

-Tu es Clarke Griffin, lâcha-t-il enfin. Celle qui a brulé 300 de leurs guerriers, et éradiqué le Mount Weather tout entier. J'aurais pu avoir de l'estime pour toi, tu sais, vu que tu as tendance à détruire mes ennemis. Mais tu es une prise de choix : tu as été leur alliée, tu connais leurs positions, leurs faiblesses, et la manière de procéder de leur chère Commandante.

Elle ne répondit pas, suffoquée.

-N'est-ce pas de la chance? Deux ans après, nous avons attrapé la nouvelle Costia.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, désolée pour le retard ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les retrouvailles entre Clarke et Lexa au prochain !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, même si je n'y ai pas encore répondu, et à bientôt !**

* * *

Clarke éternua dans l'air glacé du camp de la Nation de la Glace. Le jour se levait à peine, et le soleil n'avait pas encore réussit à percer pour réchauffer quelque peu l'atmosphère. La jeune leader n'en pouvait plus. Elle sentait la fatigue l'accabler, et pourtant se contentait de somnoler sur de longues périodes ; sa position inconfortable et la douleur qui émanait de sa jambe cassée l'empêchait de sombrer complètement. Voilà six jours qu'elle était attachée à ce poteau, six jours dans le froid, mangeant et buvant à peine, six jours à lutter pour rester un minimum consciente de ce qui l'entourait pour ne jamais être prise de court.

L'agitation autour d'elle lui importait peu, mais elle tendait l'oreille pour passer le temps ça et regarder la neige tomber étaient les seules occupations qui ne lui étaient pas désagréables. Elle écoutait les guerriers parler entre eux une langue gutturale qu'elle ne comprenait évidemment pas, elle entendait les chiens se battre et aboyer, les feux crépiter trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer, les ordres fuser dans les airs, les bruits relatifs à la vie dans un campement d'un peuple en arme. Cela grouillait de vie et c'en était presque attirant, après avoir vécu seule trois mois durant ; mais, malgré la faim et le froid, elle demeurait appuyée contre son bout de bois, sans rien laisser transparaître. Beaucoup de choses lui rappelait sa vie avec les 100, et plein de souvenirs lui revenait en flots. Elle regrettait alors de les avoir quitté, rêvait éveillée de les serrer dans ses bras. A croire qu'elle était masochiste, à espérer les revoir un jour.

Craster venait la voir le matin et le soir, pour tenter de lui soutirer des informations avec ses méthodes de brute épaisse. Il repartait toujours bredouille et en colère, et les menaces tombaient, lui promettant que la prochaine fois serait la dernière et qu'elle allait finir comme Costia, envoyée en morceau à la Commandante en guise de provocation. Clarke se contentait d'encaisser sans rien dire : elle était tellement engourdie que les coups ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet. Elle restait murée dans son silence, réprimant peur et douleur, plongée dans un espèce d'état second, et s'amusait presque de le voir tourner en rond et lui cracher des insultes à la figure.

Son gardien attitré n'était autre que Thorn. Il restait assis non loin d'elle, sur un siège en peau bien au sec, avec plusieurs épaisseurs de fourrures sur le dos, pour bien narguer sa prisonnière qui elle grelottait dans ses habits fins complètement inadaptés, les fesses posées à même le sol à moitié détrempé. C'était un sadique ; s'il ne la touchait jamais, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, il s'amusait à manger sous son nez sans rien lui donner. Viande rôtie, racines cuites à l'eau, pain artisanal, laitages, baies hivernales, tout y passait. Clarke se contentait de le maudire et d'oublier, un peu comme le reste, toutes ces odeurs qui la torturaient.

Au matin de ce sixième jour, lorsque Clarke émergea à moitié de sa nuit difficile, le dos raide et la jambe en piteux état qui s'était remise à saigner, elle remarqua une agitation particulière dans le camp. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens, les bras chargés de matériel, traversant le camp à toute vitesse. Elle avisa alors Thorn, toujours planté au même endroit. Il s'était changé : au lieu de son long manteau blanc cassé, il portait ce qui semblait être une armure, protégeant son thorax et ses bras, ainsi que des jambières. Son crâne pâle et couturé luisait dans la faible lueur matinale à mesure qu'il bougeait : il était en train de polir une lame incurvée, sorte de serpe, longue d'au moins un mètre cinquante.

Clarke eut à peine le temps de s'interroger que Craster déboula dans son champ de vision, accompagné d'une dizaine de guerriers attifés comme s'ils partaient se battre. Son geôlier les salua de la tête. Elle regarda d'un mauvais œil le chef s'abaisser à son niveau, et se tendit, pleine de ressentiment ; sa venue n'augurait jamais rien de bon.

-C'est le moment de parler, traînée, gronda-t-il, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Tu vas être ravie, traînée : tes petits copains Grounders te cherchent.

-Ça m'étonnerait franchement, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Peu m'importe, en réalité, fit-il d'un air dédaigneux. Ce n'était qu'une poignée d'éclaireurs, et ils sont morts maintenant.

Clarke déglutit, mais resta de marbre. Il tentait juste de la destabiliser.

-En attendant, c'est ta dernière chance, reprit Craster en accentuant la pression sur la mèche de cheveux qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Nous sommes sur le point de retourner sur notre territoire, car figure toi que ces chiards d'éclaireurs ont été plus bavards que toi ; c'est peut-être qu'ils ont plus souffert, vas savoir. Nous avons nos renseignements, nous rentrons, et hors de question de ramener un traîtresse dans ton genre sur nos Terres pour les souiller. Donc à toi de voir. Au nom de ma Reine, je te propose un choix : soit tu continue à te taire, et tu finiras pendue… _quel spectacle pour ta chère Heda quand elle débarquera ici !_ , soit tu dévoiles ce que tu sais sur elle et sur leurs camps, et nous ferons en sorte que ta mort soit plus lente, que tu puisses crever quand elle arrivera sur place.

-Je me fous de vos propositions, jamais je ne coopérerai. Jamais.

-Comme tu voudras, répondit-il en la lâchant. Thorn, amène-la.

L'homme se leva, rangea sa serpe dans son fourreau, et s'approcha du poteau de Clarke. D'une incision vive avec un fin coutelas qu'il portait à la ceinture, il trancha les liens qui la retenait prisonnière, et la relava d'un coup. La jeune fille vit trente-six chandelles lorsqu'elle tenta de se débattre. Les mains immenses du guerrier la maintinrent tranquille, retenant les siennes dans son dos. Il la poussa alors derrière Craster ; Clarke hurla dès le premier pas, incapable de marcher à cause de sa jambe.

-Magne-toi ! gronda un sous-fifre de Craster. La Reine nous attend pour demain soir aux Mont d'Octobre, nous devrions déjà être partis.

-Nous aurions du la tuer dès qu'on a mis la main dessus, répliqua un autre.

Sans leur prêter attention et sans émotions, voyant qu'ils ralentissaient l'opération, Thorn finit par soulever Clarke de terre, et ne la lâcha qu'au pied d'un grand arbre aux branches fortes, en plein milieu du Campement. La jeune fille tomba à quatre pattes, sonnée. Tout ses sens étaient en alerte, et la douleur dans sa jambe plus forte que jamais. L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la força à se remettre debout. Elle sautilla, se pliant de souffrance, mais il la maintint fermement tandis que deux autres guerriers se pressaient autour d'elle.

Sans rien y comprendre, elle se retrouva bientôt avec une corde serrée autour du cou, debout sur ce qui semblait être un trépied, Thorn debout dans son dos qui la tenait toujours par sa veste. Craster ainsi qu'un attroupement se trouvaient devant elle. Son regard chercha un échappatoire, quelque part, n'importe quoi. Elle remarqua alors avec effroi les quatre corps mutilés des éclaireurs, qui pendaient à quelques mètres d'elle, accrochés à la même branche que la sienne. Elle du se retenir de vomir, complètement paniquée.

Craster l'avisa d'un air moqueur, puis demanda le silence, et dès qu'il fut de vigueur, il entama un aller-retour au milieu du cercle que formait l'assemblée.

-Mes compagnons, aujourd'hui est une avancée pour notre Peuple. Moi, général Craster de la Maison des Givres, je veux d'abord vous féliciter au nom d'Attaria, notre Reine. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes l'élite de la Nation des Glaces. Soyez fiers !

Une montée d'acclamations retentit dans les airs. Clarke, frémi, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

\- Nous venons de récupérer des informations qui nous étaient primordiales pour préparer notre conquête de ces Terres volées par le Peuple de Forêt et leurs alliés, ou anciens-alliés, peu importe ! L'ennemi n'a jamais été aussi faible qu'en ce jour, sachez-le bien et nous sommes sur le point de leur porter un coup qui leur sera insurmontable !

Il pointa Clarke du doigt.

-Intimider le Peuple du Ciel en supprimant leur leader, et détruire à nouveau la Commandante Lexa, en tuant sa nouvelle élue !

Des hourras et des cris de victoire bourdonnèrent dans tout le camp. Clarke, le cœur battant à une vitesse inimaginable, regarda Craster s'approcher pour mettre un coup de pied fatal dans le trépied en bois, qui constituait à cette heure la seule chose qui la rattachait à la vie. Désespérément, elle essaya de desserrer la corde qui lui entourait le cou.

C'est alors qu'une corne de brume résonna dans la forêt, reprise par une dizaine d'autres, un peu partout autour du campement. Des hurlements et cris de guerre retentirent tout proches. Clarke eut une bouffée d'espoir : elle reconnu parfaitement les signaux, les mots, la langue.

Les Grounders attaquaient.

Craster se mit à hurler des ordres, et se fut la débandade dans les rangs des Guerriers des Glaces.

Clarke profita de la panique générale, et réagit sans trop réfléchir, par instinct. Ayant les mains libres, elle se retourna maladroitement, toujours en équilibre sur un pied, et jeta son poing dans la figure de Thorn, qui lâcha sa veste sous la surprise. Elle en profita pour attraper le coutelas qu'il avait précédemment utilisé pour la détacher de son poteau. Par chance, il était accessible, pendant comme dans son souvenir à la ceinture en cuir du guerrier. Le moindre geste de travers pouvait lui coûter la vie, étant donné qu'elle était toujours pendue à sa branche : tout dépendait donc de sa capacité à rester debout sur le trépied. Alors que Thorn se relevait en vociférant, elle lui asséna un coup violent, lame en avant. Elle sentit l'arme s'enfoncer et ressortir du corps de l'homme au niveau de la jointure de son armure ; il déglutit et s'écroula, crachant un filet de sang.

Débarrassée de son geôlier, sa priorité devint de se décrocher. Déjà essoufflée, elle passa les doigts de sa main libre entre son cou et la corde. Elle était à peine arrivée à reprendre un souffle à peu près normal qu'une peur panique l'étreignit. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle sentit quelque chose frapper de plein fouet le trépied. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette de Craster s'éloigner qu'elle chutait dans le vide, toujours pendue à sa corde. Elle se retrouva alors étouffée, avec pour seule retenue sa main, passée in extremis.

Tout ne fut plus que panique. Elle tira sur son bras, afin de gagner du temps : la forte traction qu'elle appliqua l'empêcha de finir étranglée. Néanmoins, elle devait agir vite ; dès qu'elle n'aurait plus de force, la pendaison aurait vraiment lieu et elle mourrait, suspendue au bout d'un fil comme une vulgaire marionette. Elle avait encore le couteau entre les doigts, poissé du sang de Thorn. Dans un effort gigantesque, elle se débrouilla pour scier la corde au dessus de sa tête. Les secondes devinrent des heures, des années, des siècles. Elle sentait le temps, l'air et même sa vie lui échapper. Pourtant elle continua tant bien que mal.

C'est alors que, par miracle, la corde céda, et Clarke s'écroula, à bout de force. Elle toussa, cracha et manqua de tourner de l'oeil. Elle avait beau avoir frôlé la mort, elle ne se sentait toujours pas en sécurité. Au prix d'un grand effort, elle se retourna, cherchant la nouvelle menace qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'y vit pas grand chose, à cause de sa vision constellée de points noirs, mais elle lui permit tout de même d'apercevoir Thorn se relever.

-Tu n'ira pas plus loin, petite traînée ! l'entendit-elle proférer. Je vais te saigner, JE VAIS TE SAIGNER !

Clarke eut un hoquet de terreur, complètement ahurie. Elle le vit avec horreur tirer de son fourreau la longue serpe qu'il avait polie un peu plus tôt. Elle tenta de se reculer, pourtant tout était joué d'avance. Elle ne put qu'essayer de s'écarter lorsqu'il abattit froidement l'arme dans sa direction. Elle n'eut pas mal de suite ; elle sentit juste la lame effilée effleurer sa peau, et elle s'effondra de nouveau. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle regarda alors le monstre s'apprêter à réitérer son geste. Elle sut en voyant son regard qu'il allait la tuer. Que c'était la fin. Qu'elle allait y passer.

Pourtant son mouvement s'éternisa, et elle eut l'impression que le temps s'allongeait. Au bout ce qui lui parut des heures, elle le vit de nouveau cracher du sang et tomber à la renverse, trois flèches plantées dans le dos. Son regard fut alors attiré par le groupe de silhouettes se détachant, loin derrière lui. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle en tête. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, elle ne put réprimer un faible sourire, avant de sombrer dans un noir complet.

 ** _A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour votre activité et votre soutien, vos reviews me font hyper plaisir, même vous les anonymes ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas vexés que je ne réponde pas directement à ce que vous me dite... Enfin bref ! Voilà le chapitre, du PDV Lexa, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (les retrouvailles Clexa, j'avais dit ; en réalité, elles seront vraiment dans le prochain). Je pars en vacances à partir de samedi, il vous faudra patienter, j'en suis désolée ! Profitez bien du soleil, je vous embrasse. :)**

* * *

Dès que la première corne de brume retentit, à plus d'un kilomètre au Nord, Lexa leva son épée et cria en Trigedaslang, donnant l'ordre à ses troupes d'attaquer le campement clandestin de la Nation de la Glace. Tous les hommes et femmes sous son commandement hurlèrent en écho pour se donner du courage, et se lancèrent l'arme au poing à l'assaut de leurs ennemis. La fière Commandante, un peu en retrait du fait de son grade, regarda d'un œil sûr la première ligne constituée de cavaliers et de fantassins s'éloigner, puis s'engagea aux côtés d'Indra pour se joindre au combat.

Tout en avançant d'un pas décidé, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui les avait, elle et une partie de son armée, mené jusque là, dans les confins du territoire Grounder. Il était extrêmement rare que la Nation de la Glace quitte ses terres enneigées tant chéries ; en y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient pas foulé les terres appartenant aux TriKru depuis au moins deux ans, c'est-à-dire depuis la dernière grande guerre de Clans. Ce comportement était donc extrêmement étrange, et suspect de surcroit. Ils devaient manigancer quelque chose ; Lexa n'avait donc pas hésité longtemps lorsque l'une des patrouilles Grounders était rentrée à Polis en annonçant le franchissement des frontières et la création douteuse de ce camp. Elle avait rapidement fait le tour de la situation : leurs pires ennemis se permettaient de s'approprier des terres qui ne leur appartenaient en aucun cas, violant ainsi le traité bancal qu'elle avait réussit à passer à l'issue de la guerre avec Attaria, la Reine sanguinaire des Glaces.

Et comme _le sang appelle le sang_ , elle n'avait pas longtemps hésité.

Néanmoins, l'erreur tactique de la Nation la laissait relativement perplexe. Ils n'avaient aucuns veilleurs, aucuns patrouilleurs, personne qui surveillait l'extérieur du campement et les environs. Les Grounders, qui avaient monté une base à quelques heures de marche pour avoir un pied à terre sur place , n'avaient visiblement même pas été repérés. La Nation devait penser être passée inaperçue au fin fond des bois par cette saison pour être aussi négligente. Là était l'avantage des Grounders ; connaissant le terrain mieux que quiconque, les patrouilleurs avaient réussit à les débusquer sans être pris et à relever de nombreuses informations nécessaires à une attaque par surprise. Le camp d'après eux ne comptait que deux cents soldats ; Lexa avait alors rassemblé un peu plus de trois cent Grounders, et elle était partie sur le champ défendre son territoire.

Un coup de clairon adverse retentit, ramenant la jeune Commandante à la réalité. C'était donc bon, ses premiers soldats déferlaient en une vague tueuse sur leurs rivaux pris de court par la situation. Plusieurs guerriers Grounder se mirent à gronder, et bientôt, une puissante litanie de combat retentit du côté des attaquants. Lexa ressentit un sentiment de fierté, en regardant ses troupes tout autour d'elle : son peuple était fort, et bientôt vainqueur, sans aucuns doutes.

-Indra ! cria-t-elle à son bras droit dans la cohue. Je veux l'un des responsables de ce foutu camp vivant et en capacité de parler à la fin de cette attaque. Qu'il m'explique ce qu'Attaria a encore derrière la tête. Et qu'il paye publiquement le prix de ses actes.

- _Sha Heda_ ! répondit la guerrière en acquiesçant, un sourire menaçant sur le visage.

La foule de soldats fut soudain prise de frénésie ; Lexa se mit à courir pour couvrir les derniers mètres la séparant de la bataille. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de lever derechef son épée, et aperçut juste sur ses talons Hima, son garde du corps et archer hors pair, qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Il était suivit de Mel, sa compagne, assignée à la protection de Shael qui courrait non loin d'elle, une longue lance à la main ; c'était une apprentie de Niko d'à peine quinze ans, qui était chargée des premiers secours si un malheur arrivait à la Heda.

Ils pénétrèrent ensembles dans la bataille, déjà bien entamée. Les Grounders, supérieurs en nombre et bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, avaient un avantage considérable et battaient à plate couture les Guerriers des Glaces, qui tombaient les uns après les autres dans de vaines tentatives de résistance. A coups d'épée, de lance et de flèches, ils se frayèrent un chemin au hasard dans la foule, qui les mena jusqu'au cœur du Camp, presque déserté, où un immense arbre trônait en maître incontesté.

-Heda ! s'exclama Shael en montrant la plus imposante de ses branches, qui avait poussé presque à l'horizontale.

Lexa acheva un guerrier d'un revers de lame dans la gorge et leva la tête en direction de l'arbre que lui montrait la jeune guérisseuse. Elle devina aisément quatre corps pendus et reconnu certains de ses éclaireurs, qui n'avaient plus donné de nouvelles depuis la veille. Entrant dans une colère noire, elle fit signe à Hima qu'elle se dirigeait vers là-bas, et il passa devant, décochant un bon nombre de flèches sur des ennemis qui surgissaient d'entre les tentes pour tenter de tuer la Heda lors de son ascension. Cette dernière, juste derrière, fauchait tout ceux qui osait s'approcher, et continuait d'avancer en direction de l'arbre. Les opposants se firent de moins en moins nombreux, jusqu'à ce que Mel embroche le dernier, qui s'était jeté en hurlant en direction de Shael. L'accalmie leur permit de respirer ; ils avaient traversé la moitié de la distance qui les séparait du tronc. C'est alors qu'une masse en armure se mit à remuer au pied de l'arbre, criant comme un putois.

-Tu n'iras pas plus loin, trainée ! Je vais te saigner, JE VAIS TE SAIGNER !

Hima tendit son arc sans trop réfléchir : cette silhouette était ennemie au vue de la couleur claire de sa tenue, et elle menaçait quelqu'un qui était inévitablement du côté des Grounders, sûrement un cinquième éclaireur ayant échappé de peu à la corde. Il se campa sur ses jambes et tira, mais l'homme avait déjà abaissé son arme, une longue serpe, en direction de sa victime. Par précaution, il en tira deux autres, et fut momentanément soulagé en voyant enfin sa cible s'écrouler. Mel lui tapota l'épaule et rejoignit Shael, qui fixait les corps pendus, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir au mieux, pour ne pas passer pour une faible.

Lexa, un peu plus loin, enrageait. Ils avaient osé, osé s'attaquer à des hommes seuls. L'homme descendu par Hima se mit alors à geindre à quelques pas d'elle, à la manière d'un porc qu'on saigne. Elle se dirigea vers lui et le retourna violemment d'un coup de pied et fut prise de dégoût en constatant sa face constellée de cicatrices, taillées selon une tradition barbare de son peuple d'arriérés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se mit à ricaner. Elle l'attrapa au col, et demanda d'une voix posée ce qui l'amusait tant, hormis la mort qui l'attendait dans les secondes qui suivaient :

-La fameuse Heda, crachota-t-il, l'air abruti. Je peux affirmer que c'n'est pas moi qui ai tué ta Costia l'autre fois, mais devant les Dieux, je jure que cette traînée là, elle va bientôt crever, et de ma main. Je ne…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, le couteau de chasse de Lexa enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans la poitrine. Elle le regarda mourir sans une once de compassion, toujours en colère et légèrement ébranlée par ses derniers mots. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là. Lâchant sa dépouille, se sentant presque salie de l'avoir touchée, elle se redressa vivement. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle releva les yeux, et en resta bouche bée.

Allongée par terre et relevée sur un coude, le visage et les vêtements couverts de boue et de sang, Clarke Griffin du Peuple du Ciel la fixait avec une intensité presque déroutante. Lexa s'arrêta de respirer et de pensa avoir perdu la tête, tellement cela lui semblait impossible. Et pourtant, elle était là, à quelques mètres seulement, presque irréelle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une poignée de secondes, pleins d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Ce ne fut que quand celui de la blonde s'éteignit lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance que la Heda réagit enfin. Un déclic se fit en elle, et elle courut vers la jeune fille, incapable de garder la tête froide. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Clarke, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les mains tremblantes. Elle n'osait pas en croire ses yeux.

Même si elle avait changé, elle était reconnaissable entre mille sous ses traits amaigris et barbouillés de sang. C'était elle, et elle était vivante. Blessée, mais vivante. Lexa n'en revenait pas. Elle effleura son épaule, pour se persuader de sa présence, et ce simple contact, presque électrique, la ramena à la réalité.

-Shael ! hurla Lexa.

La jeune fille, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux les corps, sortit de sa torpeur morbide, et accouru aussitôt, sous le regard de Mel, interloquée. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la Commandante sans poser de questions, et ses instincts de guérisseuse prirent le dessus. Elle commença par vérifier la respiration Clarke et prit son pouls. De ses doigts presque expert, elle découvrit le haut de son tee-shirt imbibé sang, là où le coup de serpe avait laissé une entaille dans le tissu et avait inévitablement touché la peau. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une plaie longiligne, relativement profonde, s'étalant d'une épaule à l'autre. Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le sac en bandoulière qui la suivait partout et d'en sortir un linge propre, qu'elle appliqua sur la blessure sans ménagement, dans le but de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle tâta ensuite le corps de Clarke à plusieurs endroits méthodiques, s'attardant sur la cage thoracique, puis releva la tête et chercha les yeux de la Commandante, qui n'avait pas bougé, murée dans le silence.

-Elle est dans un mauvais état, Heda. Mais elle peut s'en sortir.

-Explique, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde.

\- Le coup de serpe est plutôt propre, je pourrais recoudre aisément, mais ça peut mal tourner si on ne le traite pas rapidement. Sa jambe est cassée à ce niveau, dit-elle en montrant le bas du fémur. Il y a une plaie autour de l'impact à absolument cautériser parce qu'elle date d'au moins une semaine et que le risque d'infection est énorme. Peut-être quelques côtes abîmées, là et là.

Elle marqua une pause, réfléchissant, puis attrapa une bande de tissu dans sa bandoulière et fit un garrot serré au milieu de la cuisse de Clarke, par précaution. Puis elle sortit un petit couteau de poche et trancha la corde encore enroulée autour du cou de Clarke, dévoilant des ecchymoses mauves en formation.

-Elle a de la chance de ne pas s'être rompu la nuque, constata-t-elle, avant de lever les yeux vers Lexa. Heda, on doit la ramener à la base si je veux pouvoir tenter de la soigner. Voire même à Polis.

Lexa eut un court moment de réflexion, le regard fixé sur le visage diaphane de celle qui avait été son alter-ego, celle qu'elle avait trahie, celle qu'elle avait perdue au moment où elle avait décidé dans l'intérêt de son peuple de faire demi-tour, devant la haute porte du Mount Weather. Une vague de remords terribles et de culpabilité lui enserra l'esprit, comme rarement auparavant. Si son acte lui avait pesé, jamais cela n'avait été aussi douloureux que face à la jeune leader. C'était de sa faute. Et elle savait pertinemment ce qu'avait du faire Clarke pour sauver son peuple puisqu'elle, la Commandante, l'avait abandonnée. Elle savait que cela l'avait brisée, qu'elle était partie. Elle avait bien tenté de la chercher, sans réussite. Si elle avait été capturée par la Nation, si elle était dans cet état, c'était toujours indirectement de sa faute.

Le regard insistant de Shael lui rendit ses esprits elle ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke encore une fois et se dérober comme à l'accoutumée. Elle prit les doigts de la blessée entre les siens, et serra. Ce contact lui parut étrangement chaud, lui donnant un léger frisson. Elle relâcha alors la pression autour de la main de Clarke, qui retomba faiblement dans l'herbe, amorphe. Si elle ne pouvait pas partir en plein milieu d'une attaque, elle pouvait tout de même intervenir.

-Mel et toi, ramenez-la à la base, fit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Le plus rapidement possible. Trouvez un cheval et galopez. Et installez-la dans ma tente, pas question qu'elle se fasse tuer dans son sommeil à l'infirmerie, par un rancunier de l'incident de la navette.

-Mais Heda, demanda d'une voix blanche Shael, s'il vous arrive quelque chose et que je ne suis pas…

-Je serais là pour la défendre, assura Hima.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire, Shael, tu as ma confiance, répondit Lexa, avant de s'adresser à Mel, qui s'était rapprochée. Je compte sur vous.

-A vos ordres, répondit la guerrière d'un air solennel.

Lexa la regarda s'approcher de Clarke, et la soulever de Terre comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant. Son cœur se serra, et elle les regarda partir dans le sens inverse à celui que l'armée avait prit pour venir. Elle les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparut entre les arbres, le ventre retourné. Puis elle se tourna vers son garde du corps, ayant repris sa consistance habituelle.

-Allons-y, fit-elle en montrant le fond du Camp où retentissaient encore des cris et des bruits de bagarre. Je veux qu'on me réponde.

Hima acquiesça, et partit en avant, troublé par le regard de son Heda ; d'habitude froid et distant, il semblait avoir reprit un peu de chaleur.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Excusez mon retard, mais j'étais en vacances, et la chaleur m'a assommée la moitié du temps... et l'autre, je dormais ! Je plaisante évidemment. J'ai eu mes notes de bac de français le 15 juillet (15,20,20) absolument étonnée et heureuse, et ça m'a bien boostée pour écrire ! Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder ! Je vous embrasse, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ou à venir causer en privé !**

* * *

Clarke avait l'impression de flotter, coupée de la réalité du monde et de ses obstacles. Tout était d'un noir intense autour d'elle, comme si son esprit s'était mis en pause, las de se battre contre cette maudite adversité, qui semblait vouloir l'enterrer vivante depuis qu'elle avait fait un pas sur cette planète. Elle n'avait plus la notion de rien, ni de temps, ni de direction, ni de perception de ce qui l'entourait, et elle se serait imaginée morte si elle ne ressentait pas, par vagues écrasantes, la douleur de son corps meurtri. Cela frôlait l'insupportable ; elle qui d'habitude intériorisait tout ce qui lui arrivait, voulait crier. Pleurer. Évacuer tout ce mal qui s'entrechoquait en elle. Mais aucuns de ses muscles ne répondaient à ses appels quoi qu'elle fasse, elle demeurait percluse dans le néant ; elle quand elle ne se perdait pas dans sa douleur, elle se retrouvait obligée de supporter les pensées qui lui venait en tête, alors qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à sombrer pour peut-être ne plus jamais refaire surface.

Parfois, une sensation, un effleurement lui parvenait à travers les limbes de l'inconscience ; elle se sentie par exemple ballottée, portée à bout de bras, reconnu à un moment le trot désagréable d'un cheval. On la déplaçait, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose pour elle. De nouveau les hommes des Glaces ? Elle s'entendit tressaillir, et perçu des bribes de voix, à ce qui semblait être des kilomètres d'elle. Le parler lui était plus familier, et le ton féminin. Pas de cinglés en manteau blanc, donc ; mais s'il lui semblait avoir reconnu des Grounders, aucunes des deux voix n'était celle de Lexa.

Elle commençait à vaguement reconnaître des mots lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau absorbée dans sa torpeur, impuissante. Inconsciemment, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et se mit à penser à la Commandante ; elle se souvint de son regard interloqué lorsqu'elle l'avait vue. Elle était sûre de l'avoir reconnue. C'était bien elle, debout sous cet arbre maudit. Et malgré toute la peine et la colère ressassées depuis trois longs mois, elle avait été coupablement soulagée de la voir : après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle avait l'impression qu'apercevoir Lexa avait été la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis le Mount. Mais ses forces l'avaient abandonnée avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui parler, et elles s'étaient de nouveau perdues. A croire que s'égarer constituait un point décisif de cette relation empoisonnée qui les reliait l'une à l'autre.

Perdue dans ses espèces de rêves éveillés, elle ne sentit pas que la cavalcade prenait fin, ni qu'on la déplaçait encore. Elle réfléchissait à tellement de choses qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste. Elle pensait à Lexa entre autre, à l'Arche, à sa mère, à Bellamy, Raven, Monty et à tout les autres qui lui manquait, à comment elle s'en était retrouvée là, et à combien sa vie ne rimait vraiment plus à rien. Elle ne sentit pas qu'on l'allongeait, pas plus que les mains qui se mirent à s'activer autour d'elle dans le but de lui sauver la vie, bien qu'elle n'en sache rien ; elle ne sentit la présence de rien ni personne pendant longtemps, d'ailleurs, hormis celle, oppressante, de ses multiples démons.

La seule chose qui eut le don de la secouer fut une brûlure aussi soudaine qu'atroce au niveau de la jambe ; sa peau s'embrasa violemment, sans prévenir, inondant tout ses remords et souvenirs d'un seul coup. Elle eut l'impression que ce feu ardent allait l'engloutir, et que c'était vraisemblablement la fin du voyage pour elle. Elle s'attendait à complètement perdre pied, lorsque son esprit sortit finalement de sa léthargie. Elle toussa un grand coup et se réveilla en sursaut, un hurlement coincé dans la gorge.

Elle voulut bouger, s'asseoir, se lever, fuir peut-être, mais à peine eut elle ouvert les yeux que deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de trop remuer. Elle avait mal, son souffle était chaotique, et elle se sentait complètement perdue. Sa vue mit un temps fou à s'habituer à la lumière, et elle distingua un visage penché sur elle, qui visiblement était en train de lui parler. Elle voyait ses lèvres esquisser des mots, mais elle n'entendait rien, hormis un sourd bourdonnement qui l'abrutissait. Elle voulut refermer les yeux et se laisser aller, mais la silhouette la secoua pour la maintenir éveillée.

-Restes avec moi.

Clarke se focalisa sur cette voix claire, et finit, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts, par complètement émerger de sa transe. Le souffle court, elle regarda autour d'elle et se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune Grounder, qui la fixait avec une intensité de médecin accompli.

-Tu m'entends ?

Clarke hocha la tête. La jeune fille ne lui inspirait pas danger imminent, bien au contraire. Son faciès, bien qu'inquiet, semblait être plus prompt à sourire qu'à être sérieux. Elle était encore jeune, et pourtant, deux cicatrices longilignes barraient l'un de ses sourcils, et ses joues étaient couvertes de peintures de guerres à la manière Grounder, lui donnant de faux airs de ressemblance avec Octavia. Elle avait presque l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue, lors que la campagne contre le Mount.

-Je m'appelle Shael, fit la gamine d'un ton posé. Je suis guérisseuse.

-Clarke, murmura l'intéressée d'une voix cassé.

-Je sais qui tu es. Si tout le monde n'a pas la chance de te rencontrer ni de te parler, chez les Grounders, on te connait. Tu as… une sacrée réputation.

Clarke voulu demander pourquoi, avant de se raviser ; elle savait pertinemment quelle allait être la réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses crimes, encore et encore, et surtout pas de la bouche d'une enfant, qui avait par sa faute au moins du perdre de la famille, ou des amis. Amère, elle détacha son regard de Shael, et leva les yeux, découvrant un toit en toile tendue, typique des tentes Grounders. Elle détailla l'intérieur, et une impression de déjà vu l'envahit à quelques mètres, elle aperçut un trône ouvragé, et le reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui de Lexa, le même que celui dans lequel elle l'avait reçue pour la première fois, du temps où leurs deux peuples ne s'étaient pas encore alliés. Elle adressa un haussement de sourcil à Shael.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière, comme si elle avait suivit le fil des pensées de Clarke. Heda ne voulait pas que tu ailles à l'infirmerie commune, elle ne voulait que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi.

Clarke écouta poindre un respect infini dans la voix de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle parla de la Commandante. Ainsi, ce n'était pas un rêve éveillé, une vile affabulation : elle avait réellement vu Lexa dans le camp de la Nation des Glaces. Et visiblement, après qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes, elle avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit prise en charge. Elle se préoccupait d'elle. Clarke se sentit relativement étrange.

-Où est-elle ?

-Encore là-bas, répondit Shael en se dandinant sur place. Surement sur le retour, maintenant. Le jour commence à peine à tomber. L'attaque a eu lieu ce matin et s'est bien terminée selon les premiers revenants. Mais Heda a beaucoup de responsabilités tout régler a du prendre du temps.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

-A la base de Cago, c'est le plus proche avant-poste Grounder de la frontière des Glaces. On t'a ramenée là pour te soigner, et c'était moins une parce que…

Elle fut interrompue par des cris à l'extérieur de la tente. Elle regarda en direction de la toile servant de porte d'entrée, l'air intrigué.

-Je vais aller voir ce que c'est. Toi, tu bouges pas.

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà disparu. La tête toujours un peu embrumée, la jeune leader, doit le corps était ankylosé, ne put réprimer une envie de s'asseoir. Elle grimaça en se rendant compte que ce mouvement, pourtant infime, la faisait souffrir. Elle se revit accrochée à son poteau, au camp. Elle se souvint des coups dans les côtes, expliquant cette difficulté à respirer, elle se souvint du froid, d'où ces frissons et cette gorge enrouée, elle se souvint de la corde, et de la serpe, lorsqu'elle passa une main sous son cou et sur sa poitrine, et qu'elle sentit le contact d'un pansement serré. Enfin, elle se souvint des mâchoires féroces du loup. Bien qu'engourdie, elle souleva une part de la couverture épaisse qui la recouvrait, afin de regarder l'état de sa jambe.

Elle comprit alors l'étrange brûlure qui l'avait sortie de son hébétude, quelques minutes auparavant. Shael venait juste de tenter de cautériser la plaie qui entourait la fracture elle avait même laissé le tison en acier encore fumant sur une petite table à côté de la couche de Clarke, où se trouvait également la bougie qui lui avait servi à chauffer le métal à blanc. La blessure était mauvaise, et la jeune guérisseuse n'avait pas assez insisté elle risquait encore de s'infecter, et à vue d'œil, c'était presque un miracle qu'elle ne le soit pas déjà.

Clarke ne réfléchit pas à deux fois elle savait exactement quoi faire. Mais à peine eut elle tendu les doigts vers le tison qu'elle entendit des voix hors de la tente, qui attirèrent son attention.

-Laisse moi passer, enfin !

-Non Heda, c'est encore trop tôt !

-Je veux la voir, c'est non négociable.

-Elle n'est en rien sortie d'affaire. Je ne sais pas si ça cicatrisera correctement ou si la suture tiendra. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une discussion qui pourrait...

-Une discussion ? Je voulais juste… Attends Shael, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'elle est consciente ?! Et tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?!

-Parce que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de m'occuper d'elle Heda, qu'elle est ma patiente et que son état m'inquiètes beaucoup. J'ai cru qu'elle n'émergerait jamais. Elle est trop faible pour supporter un choc émotionnel, elle a déjà assez de choses à gérer sans que vous…

-Sans que je quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai de l'affection pour toi Shael, mais attention à ce que tu dis. Si j'ai décidé d'entrer ici, qui plus est dans mes quartiers personnels, et de parler à Clarke, tu n'as pas à t'interposer, suis-je claire ?

Clarke, stupéfaite, entendit la jeune guérisseuse grincer des dents, avant de répondre.

-Très claire.

-Bien. Pousses toi de là.

Clarke suspendit son mouvement, figée de stupeur ; dehors, Shael ronchonna, puis des plissements de tissus se firent entendre. Enfin, la toile derrière laquelle avait disparut la guérisseuse ondula et laissa apparaître Lexa. Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement, peut-être deux. Elle eut une bouffée d'émotions en croisant de nouveau son regard, à l'autre bout de la tente. Allégresse. Peur. Espoir. Elles étaient là, à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, plus près que jamais. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses ; elle se sentait bizarre. Lexa fit un pas, et les yeux de Clarke dévièrent.

Elle s'aperçut alors que Lexa était encore en tenue de combat, et son visage, en plus des traces de peintures, était sale et taché de sang. Clarke eut le souffle coupé, et se prit une violente douche froide qui anesthésia tout les sentiments qui la travaillait au corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'habillée ainsi, Lexa ressemblait exactement à la Lexa qui avait détruit leur pacte, condamné son peuple et l'avait misérablement abandonnée devant la lourde porte du Mount Weather. Une colère noire, violente et impulsive, s'éprit de la blonde lorsque la Commandante, ne percevant pas du tout son trouble, s'approcha davantage. Elle, à l'opposé, éprouvait une joie immense de la retrouver.

-Tu es vivante, fit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

-Toi aussi, répondit Clarke d'un ton acide, ne pouvant se retenir.

Lexa s'arrêta d'avancer, étonnée. Elle ne le vit pas venir. Clarke, puisant dans des ressources qui lui étaient inconnues, se leva d'un bond en boitillant sur sa jambe valide et se mit à la hauteur de la Commandante. Elles se regardèrent en silence une fraction de seconde ; puis, sans prévenir, Clarke prit du recul et lui asséna une claque monumentale en pleine joue.

 _ **A suivre...**_

 _ **(ps.: à votre avis, Cago, c'est où/quoi ? Allez, c'facile ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Comme à l'accoutumée, je m'excuse pour le petit retard ! Vacances surprises sans internet obligent. Bref, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et par rapport au dernier, bravo Loupa4, Cago c'est bien Chicago ! Si jamais tu lis ces lignes, viens en privé ! N'oubliez pas, une review est la plus belle des récompenses, je vous embrasse !**

* * *

Lexa fut tellement prise de court qu'elle ne leva même pas la main pour arrêter celle de Clarke, qui ne la retint en aucun cas. Le bruit mat de la claque résonna dans toute la tente, expression violente d'une myriade d'émotions refoulées, cherchant un quelconque moyen pour s'exprimer. La force du coup fit pivoter la tête de la Commandante, et la surprise céda rapidement place à vague de colère ténue mais tenace. Sa joue la brûlait, et bien que se soit une douleur minime, elle se sentit touchée dans son orgueil, n'en revenant toujours pas. Clarke venait de la gifler, elle avait osé la frapper elle, Heda, la Commandante ; c'était un crime pour lequel elle pouvait être exécutée sur le champ si elle en donnait l'ordre. Elle serra les dents et se redressa brusquement, irritée, et regarda Clarke avec une dureté sans pareille.

-Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! hurlait la jeune fille sans prêter attention au regard assassin de la Commandante, boitillant pour trouver un certain équilibre sur sa jambe valide.

Ses paroles se donnaient en écho, et malgré la force avec laquelle elle les proférait, elles n'avaient pas toujours de sens logique et on entendait une certaine lassitude poindre derrière. Elle semblait juste crier parce qu'elle en avait besoin, comme pour évacuer la pression qui menaçait d'imploser à l'intérieur d'elle même. Lexa resta interdite en la regardant faire, sans esquisser la moindre ébauche de réponse. Elle se contentait de la fixer sans bouger, écoutant les cris et les mots qu'elle lui jetait brutalement à la figure. Et quand elle se tut, le regard encore haineux, un silence pesant s'installa et les engloba toutes les deux.

Lexa ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Plus les secondes défilaient, plus un malaise étrange se mettait à ronger la colère subite que l'accès de rage de Clarke avait insufflée en elle. Si le geste de la blonde n'était pas amplement justifié, Lexa avait la désagréable impression de peut-être le mériter. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit soudainement, sans qu'elle puisse le faire taire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Et plus elle regardait Clarke et ses traits tirés, ses cernes violettes et le creux de ses joues, plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise, une angoisse inconnue oppressant violemment son cœur.

-Clarke.

La blonde détourna la tête et leva la main, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire.

-Je sais que nous devons avoir une discussion à propos de ce qui s'est passé, fit Lexa sans en tenir compte. Et nous en parlerons autant que tu voudras. Mais ça attendra. Pour le moment, tu dois récupérer.

-Il n'y rien à dire, répliqua Clarke avec véhémence, toujours chancelante sur un pied. Tu nous as tous laissés en plan alors qu'on comptait sur toi. Sur vous. Et la victoire était là ! La victoire était toute proche, on pouvait y arriver, ensemble.

-Clarke, répéta Lexa sur un ton plus doux.

En entendant une deuxième fois son prénom prononcé de cette manière, la jeune fille serra les poings et grinça des dents, l'air d'avoir envie de frapper à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, Lexa la vit venir et la devança, attrapant aisément un de ses poignets dans chaque main, la maintenant ainsi à distance de sa poigne de fer. Se voyant maîtrisée, Clarke ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant elle était toujours aussi amère.

-Tu nous as tous laissé là-bas, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Tu nous as tous abandonné à notre sort.

-J'ai agit pour le bien de mon peuple. Tu aurais fait pareil.

-Tu nous abandonnés, répéta Clarke en haussant le ton, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Pas seulement moi. Tous les miens. Tu nous as tous lâchés. Alors que tu savais qu'on n'aurait que très peu de chances de s'en sortir vivants…

-Vous vous en êtes sortis.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle fixa Lexa comme si c'était elle qui venait de la gifler, et pas l'inverse. Oui, ils s'en étaient sortis mais le prix qu'elle avait payé pour cela était impossible à effacer. Ce choix qu'elle avait fait, qui la bouffait déjà de l'intérieur, la suivrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne pourrait jamais se défiler, oublier, faire comme rien ne si de rien n'était : la vision de tout ces corps amorphes et le jugement incriminent de son propre peuple hanteraient ses jours et ses nuits pour toujours.

Elle eut soudain une migraine horrible, puis du mal à respirer. C'était une boucle infernale à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper. Dès qu'elle y pensait, dès que les souvenirs étaient ravivés trop brusquement, cela lui déclenchait des crises de panique qui la laissait encore plus piteuse qu'avant. Elle en avait vécu plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer, durant ses trois mois d'errance. C'était pourtant différent cette fois ; elle n'était pas seule en forêt. Elle se trouvait avec Lexa, la personne la plus liée à ce qui avait provoqué cette enfilade de catastrophes qui constituait sa vie dorénavant. La personne devant qui elle ne voulait pas être faible. La personne qui depuis le début provoquait en elle plus de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti.

Malgré les efforts qu'elle fit pour se contrôler, le mal de tête lui fit fermer les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'entendit plus que son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Son regard devint vaporeux, comme si elle plongeait la tête la première dans un cauchemar, la seule chose la rattachant à la réalité étant les doigts de Lexa cerclant ses avant-bras. Elle eut chaud, puis froid, et bientôt, elle entrevit des mains sortir de nulle part tout autour d'elle, la pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Effrayée, elle perçut dans la pénombre se dessiner dans les airs les visages fantomatiques associés. Elle reconnut avec horreur Jasper et Maya, Dante, les enfants de la Montagne, et plus loin Octavia, Bellamy, Raven, Abby, Kane, Charlotte, Finn et d'autres ; tous la regardaient avec haine, lui susurrant des insultes.

Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Clarke semblait la regarder sans la voir, les prunelles vides et apeurées. Elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait vraiment lorsqu'un premier sanglot étouffé échappa à Clarke. La retenant toujours par les poignets, elle essaya de capter son attention.

-Clarke, que se passe-t-il ?

Aucune réponse, aucun signe. Clarke, plongée dans son délire, n'était plus vraiment avec elle. Elle continuait de voir ces gens auxquels elle tenait l'insulter sans pouvoir bouger, accusant le coup. La culpabilité n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer. Incapable de se contrôler, et sans pouvoir faire la différence entre cette vision d'horreur et la réalité, elle se mit à trembler et plusieurs larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'être aussi faible et aussi pathétique.

-Clarke, répéta Lexa. Parle-moi.

Elle commençait à légèrement paniquer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su gérer des crises de ce genre, même du temps de Costia. Clarke remua pour qu'elle la lâche. Un peu dépassée, elle lâcha doucement ses poignets ; la blonde chancela, les yeux toujours dans le vide. Lexa se souvint alors d'une fois où elle avait retrouvé Costia en pleurs à l'infirmerie un jour de bataille contre les tribus indisciplinées de la Mer, au chevet de sa mère, blessée à mort au combat sur l'une des plages de Galets. Elle se souvint l'avoir serrée contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Le contact rassurant était un vecteur d'apaisement. Elle avisa Clarke, et prise d'un élan de tendresse, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer.

Alors, elle fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant à une poignée de centimètres de la blonde, plus proche que jamais. Délicatement, elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant vers elle. Clarke se laissa faire, mais ne lui rendit en aucun cas son étreinte. Elle se contenta de fermer les paupières pour ne plus rien voir, toujours secouée de sanglots, le front appuyé contre la veste de guerre de Lexa. Cette dernière, même si l'échange n'était pas réellement partagé et que Clarke avait l'air de cauchemarder éveillée, éprouva une certaine chaleur à l'avoir contre elle. Elle se sentait plus légère… plus vivante, après tous ces mois où pour elle, la leader du Peuple du ciel s'en était retournée parmi les étoiles, autrement dit portée disparue à jamais.

Elle attendit sans bouger, dans un silence quasi-complet, que les plaintes cessent pour desserrer son étreinte. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se séparer d'elle, la fuir, ou la frapper de nouveau, Clarke ne se dégagea pas et resta appuyée de tout son poids sur son épaule. La Heda se hasarda à baisser les yeux vers elle. Toujours yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, elle respirait rapidement, les joues colorées d'un rouge soutenu. Lexa hésita, mais la tentation de la toucher fut trop forte : elle ne put se retenir et approcha doucement ses doigts du visage de Clarke. La blonde sursauta légèrement, mais ne réagit pas autrement. Lexa effleura sa pommette, sa tempe, puis son front, dans un mouvement presque naturel. Elle se rendit vite compte que sa peau était plus chaude que la normale, signe d'une fièvre assez haute et assez violente pour apparemment créer des hallucinations.

-Tu es brûlante.

Clarke ne répondit pas, mais cela la réveilla assez pour que son cœur en miettes lui ordonne de s'écarter à tous prix de Lexa, de ses caresses et de ce ton attentionné. Elle s'écarta maladroitement, sous l'œil inquiet de la Commandante. Elle aurait peut-être pu garder contenance si elle ne s'était pas appuyée sur sa jambe cassée en reculant. Elle laissa échapper un cri, et manqua de s'écrouler. Lexa la retint par l'épaule ; passant un bras derrière son dos, elle la soutint et l'aida à avancer, la portant à moitié.

Elles se dirigèrent, l'une traînant l'autre, vers la table en bois brut où Mel et Shael avait installé Clarke pour la soigner, mais la Heda se ravisa et la contourna, entrainant la blonde vers son lit à elle, à l'autre bout de la tente. Même si c'était en réalité plus une couche réalisée avec un entassement de peaux de bêtes, Clarke serait quand même mieux installée. Elle la fit asseoir puis s'allonger au milieu des couvertures. Clarke ne pipa mot, mais ne refusa pas de se poser,la jambe en feu et trop fatiguée pour broncher.

Une fois qu'elle eut l'air de se détendre un minimum, Lexa la laissa là et se dirigea vers les deux bassines d'eau claire qui trônaient non loin du lit. Elle se saisit d'un morceau de tissu, le trempa dans l'eau et s'en servit pour se laver la figure et les mains. L'eau de l'un des baquets se teinta de brun et de rouge, mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Elle désangla ensuite son attirail de guerre, autrement dit sa veste longue doublée de fer lui servant d'armure, ses protections, et son fourreau d'épée, se retrouvant en tunique noire fourrée. Elle alla chercher ses insignes légers de Commandante et les enfila. Elle éprouva un certain plaisir à repasser son manteau et son épaulette où pendait sa cape rouge ; pour terminer, elle rattacha ensuite son épée à sa taille d'un geste sûr. Se sentant plus à l'aise et plus fraîche, elle attrapa un autre chiffon qui traînait, l'imbiba d'eau propre et retraversa la tente pour aller le poser sur le front brûlant de Clarke, qui visiblement s'était assoupie en l'espace d'un instant.

La Commandante l'observa une poignée de minutes avant de sortir de la tente. Étendue là, livide et vulnérable, elle ressemblait à peine à la boule d'énergie qu'elle était quand elle l'avait rencontrée et côtoyée durant les temps précédant Mount Weather. Si sa décision à elle de laisser les SkyPeople seuls face à leur ennemi commun lui pesait énormément, la décision de Clarke la détruisait littéralement et elle en payait le prix à chaque seconde. Lexa avait du mal à l'admettre, mais si elle était brisée de la sorte, c'était en parti de sa faute. Et il fallait qu'elle essaye d'arranger les choses. De l'aider à aller mieux, peut-être. Si elle l'acceptait.

L'air du soir, lorsqu'elle émergea de derrière un pan de tissu, lui fit un bien fou. Elle eut l'impression de sortir d'une longue apnée. Elle admira le ciel dégagé, éclairé de milles étoiles à peine floutées par les feux de camp de toute la base, où plus de trois cents soldats s'activaient encore, malgré l'heure tardive. La victoire avait été aisée, l'effet de surprise ayant primé autant que la bravoure des guerriers. Les pertes avaient été minces de leur côté, mais les infirmeries était relativement bondées. Cela n'empêcha pas Lexa de tomber sur Sheal à peine eut-elle fait trois pas, qui parlait avec Ima, posté fidèlement là où elle lui avait ordonné de l'attendre.

Elle salua son garde du corps, lui demandant d'aller chercher Ryder pour garder la tente en leur absence, puis se tourna vers Shael, en attendant qu'il revienne.

-Tu ne devrais pas être avec Niko ? demanda-t-elle, pince sans rire.

-Il m'a donné quelques heures de repos, même si je lui ai dit que ça allait. J'ai été sur le champ de bataille pour la première fois. Il estime que je dois me reposer.

-Il a raison, mais tu fais ce que tu veux. En tout cas, merci pour ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui. Présentes-toi demain matin aux bûchers pour la cérémonie. Tu recevras ta première marque d'honneur en plus de celles pour ceux que tu as tué durant le combat. De ma main.

Les yeux de Shael se mirent à briller de fierté.

-Je vais aller rejoindre le conseil, poursuivit Lexa, regardant avec bienveillance la jeune guérisseuse. Je te serais reconnaissante d'aller vérifier l'état de Clarke. Je crois qu'elle a de la fièvre et ça ne semble pas être de bonne augure.

Shael hocha la tête, redevenant sérieuse. Lorsque les deux gardes revinrent, elle disparut dans la tente, non sans s'être inclinée devant la Heda. Lexa donna ses directives à Ryder en Trigedaslang : "personne ne rentre hormis la jeune fille", et s'éloigna en direction du centre du camp, les pensées encore embrumées par l'échange mouvementé qu'elle avait eu avec Clarke.

Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit vite. Le procès de Craster du Peuple des Glaces ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous et merci pour votre engouement, vos reviews et vos messages. (Dédi spéciale à toi Andy, si tu lis ça !). Et bien sur, excusez moi pour ce gros retard ! A la prochaine, enjoy !**_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva aux abords de la tente du Conseil, Lexa avisa d'un œil satisfait les membres de ce dernier, qui était comme à l'accoutumée tous présents, à l'attendre patiemment, postés devant l'entrée. Ils étaient au nombre de onze, hommes et femmes confondus, tous des sages, des combattants hors pairs et des instruits, venant parfois de très loin pour l'assister dann ses tâches, décisions et autres choix, même si en temps qu'Heda, elle restait la seule à avoir les rênes en main. En y réfléchissant, Lexa trouvait que ce Conseil était sa plus belle réussite, car il représentait en comité réduit la Réunification de leurs peuples. Ils étaient tous très différents les uns des autres, mais malgré leurs divergences, ils arrivaient à communiquer pour la conseiller au mieux, maintenant avec pragmatisme l'équilibre et la paix qu'elle avait instaurée au prix de longues années de bataille.

Elle les salua un à un, puis, sans attendre plus de cérémonies, elle pénétra dans la tente la première. Contrairement à aux infirmeries, aux cuisines, aux dortoirs ou même sa tente personnelle, la tente du Conseil était spacieuse mais presque vide, à l'exception d'une gigantesque table ronde en chêne, cerclée de métal ouvragé, et entourée de treize sièges. C'était une pièce unique, dont le bois avait été patiné et poinçonné pour arborer les emblèmes de chacune des tribus. Plus qu'un meuble, c'était une relique, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit récente, elle faisait dorénavant parti de folklore, au même titre que le trône de Lexa qui lui avait traversé les âges et accueilli un nombre important de Commandant.

Lexa contourna ce trophée grandeur nature symbolisant la Réunification pour s'intéresser à ce qui l'attendait à côté. Agenouillés à même le sol, cette vermine de Craster, célèbre bras droit de la Reine des Glaces, et ce qui semblait être son second, la fixaient intensément, les mains liées. D'un air détaché, elle s'approcha d'eux en silence, tandis que derrière elle, les membres du conseil prenaient place tout autour de la table, à leurs places assignées. Un silence lourd pesait sur l'assemblée ainsi constituée ; Lexa ne pipait mot, détaillant les visages scarifiés des deux hommes vaincus qu'elle avait devant elle. Au bout d'un temps, elle se mit à faire les cent pas, le regard toujours tourné vers les guerriers déchus.

-Il y a de cela maintenant huit ans, Rhenis, notre Heda, a été tuée avec une bonne partie de sa garde rapprochée lors d'une chasse, par une meute de loups sauvages, sur son propre territoire des Glaces, puisque c'était là qu'elle était née. Et son esprit, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, est venu à moi et m'a choisie, moi, Lexa du peuple des Forêts, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Tous les clans ont accepté cela, tout les Clans ont reconnu la légitimité de l'esprit.

Les Conseillers hochèrent la tête.

-Pourtant, pas le votre, reprit-elle d'un ton abrupt, en dardant son regard sur les prisonniers. Au lieu d'accepter que l'esprit de l'Heda ait changé de Tribu, La Nation de la Glace s'est insurgée. Vous avez créé une guerre fratricide, trahi de nombreuses confiances, lancé des attaques contre des peuples qui étaient autrefois vos alliés. Vous avez tué, massacré, volé, profané, et pourtant la Coalition que j'ai crée après des années d'efforts pour réunifier tout nos Peuples, cette Coalition jeune et pourtant forte, elle vous a offert le pardon, un traité de paix vous permettant de vivre à nos côté sans qu'elle ne vous affecte trop.

Lexa commença à tourner autour de la table à mesure qu'elle parlait, jusqu'à se poster derrière un siège vide, au devant duquel la main à la paume en forme de trisquel, symbole de la Nation de la Glace, était gravée. Tous la suivait des yeux, fascinés par cette puissance qui se dégageait d'elle.

-Vous n'avez jamais envoyé quelqu'un pour occuper ce siège qui vous était alloué. Personne n'est venu se joindre à ce Conseil sensé maintenir la paix et l'entente. Votre Reine a préféré se cloitrer dans ses Neiges Éternelles, derrière ses remparts. Nous avons laissé couler, parce que la paix durement acquise se devait d'être maintenue. Mais hier, vous avez osé violer notre traité, et vous avez sauvagement assassiné quatre de mes éclaireurs, sans compter mes soldats perdus dans une attaque pour protéger les terres que vous menaciez sans raisons. J'aurais une seule question à vous poser. Et je ne la répéterais pas.

Elle caressa le dossier de la chaise du bout des doigts, puis se remit en marche lentement, sortant de son fourreau son couteau de chasse favori, qu'elle fit passer d'une main à l'autre avec la dextérité d'une adroite lanceuse. Elle avança sans détours vers les deux hommes, et s'accroupit devant Craster, la lame en avant, menaçante.

-Pourquoi votre Reine vous a-t-elle envoyé sur les Terres des Trikrus dans une mission aussi suicidaire que celle là ?

Craster lui accorda un sourire mauvais, dévoilant ses dents taillées en pointe. On aurait dit un Reaper, si sa peau n'avait pas été si blanche et striée de cicatrices rectilignes. Il donnait la nausée rien qu'à le regarde.

-Parce que contrairement à toi, _Commandante,_ susurrat-il après un temps, elle a de l'ambition pour son peuple. Elle ne veut plus être sous le joug d'un ralliement de Peuples qui se font mener à la baguette par une bande de guignols tombés du Ciel. Elle veut le voir grand et au sommet de tout.

-Je ne m'amuserais pas à faire de l'ironie, gronda le représentant de la tribu des Sables, un grand bretteur au teint caramel, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est mal parti.

Lexa lui jeta une œillade mitigée, puis se détoura de Craster pour s'adresser à son second, qui malgré ses galons avait plutôt l'air d'un adolescent perdu que d'un guerrier accompli, à voir la manière dont il tremblottais.

-Comment t'appelle-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme laissa pas échapper un mot, mais sa mâchoire de décontracta et il prit une légère inspiration. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Craster lui asséna un violent coup d'épaule pour l'inciter à ne pas répondre, mais Lexa lui décocha un coup dans la mâchoire qui le fit taire, l'assommant passablement. Elle reporta son attention sur l'autre, qui la regardait fixement.

-Réponds, répéta Lexa d'un ton ferme.

-Kolya. Kolya de la Maison des Frey.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-20 printemps.

-Et tu es son second ? fit-elle en pointant Craster avec la pointe de son arme.

-Non, répondit-il en gonflant la poitrine. Je suis sous-général. C'est la Reine elle même qui m'a promu avec une vingtaine de guerrier juste avant le départ.

-Votre armée n'était donc pas au complet, alors.

-N…

Craster s'agita de nouveau, mais la menace du couteau de la Heda le maintint dans le silence. Kolya commença à paniquer, regardant tour à tour la Commandante à son supérieur, et se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit.

-C'était une ruse, fit Niko, qui assistait au Conseil en tant que remplaçant de Gustus, depuis que celui ci avait été exécuté pour trahison.

-Elle vous a donc sacrifié, rebondit Lexa, comprenant ce que voulait dire le guérisseur. Elle a créé une armée factice, qu'elle a envoyée sur place, prévoyant de la relayer au moment venu par sa véritable armée. Voilà pourquoi la résistance a été maigre et complètement désorganisée. Une bande de fantassins peu entrainés, des généraux peu expérimentés, et dans le tas, quelques haut placés pour maintenir l'illusion et l'obéissance.

Elle empoigna Craster par le col.

-Ais-je raison ?

Il lui cracha dessus pour toute réponse, le visage crispé de colère. Lexa le lâcha, dégouttée, et manqua de perdre patience. Elle maîtrisa néanmoins son début de colère et garda son sang froid. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner en plein milieu d'interrogatoire, et surtout pas devant son Conseil. De plus, elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but avec Kolya, et puisqu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de Craster, elle se décida alors à faire une offre au jeune homme, qu'il ne pourrait refuser.

-Si tu parle, nous te relâcherons et tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans que personne ne sache ce que tu as prononcé dans cette tente. Réponds simplement à quelques questions. Et tu seras libre de partir.

-Jurez-le, répliqua le jeune homme sur le qui-vive.

Craster, sentant que son camarade se laissait acheter, lui jeta un regard assassin, et fit mine de vouloir se jeter sur lui. C'est alors que Falda, représentante du Peuple des Bateaux et sœur de Luna en personne, qui était assise sur le siège le plus proche, l'attrapa par derrière et coinça son cou au creux de son coude, le tenant ainsi à sa merci, le tranchant d'un trident forgé pointé sur la gorge. Lexa lui accorda un regard de remerciement et se concentra de nouveau sur Kolya, qui semblait de débattre avec sa conscience pour savoir comment agir, à deux doigts de craquer.

-Je ne jure pas, fit-elle d'un ton solennel. Mais je peux te donner ma parole que l'on te laissera quitter Cago.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre une poignée de secondes, puis abandonna et obtempéra.

-D'accord, d'accord. Notre mission était de créer le camp, de préparer le terrain, et de recueillir autant d'informations que possible. Voilà pourquoi nous avons capturé les éclaireurs, ils connaissent le territoire comme leur poche… La Reine est obsédée par les contrées Nord de votre peuple, elle estime qu'elle lui revienne de droit. Elle voulait en récupérer le plus possible et en profiter pour relancer la guerre, puisque le Mount Weather était tombé et que vos terres n'étaient donc pas plus dangereuses que les nôtres. C'est tout ce que je sais, je le jure. Laissez-moi m'en aller.

Lexa hocha la tête, et, impartiale, se releva. Elle fit appeler Indra qui attendait dehors, et lui ordonna de sceller un cheval et de rassembler quelques vivres. Puis elle trancha elle-même les liens qui retenait les mains du jeune homme, qui se releva, peu rassuré.

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable traître à ton propre sang ! grinça Craster avant que Falda ne pointe plus profondément l'arme sur sa peau.

-Je ne suis pas un traître, répliqua Kolya autant pour lui que pour son général. Je ne veux pas d'une autre guerre. Je veux la paix. Je veux pouvoir regarder mes enfants grandir. Je ne veux pas mourir ici.

Un silence ponctua ses paroles, alors que Craster semblait se liquéfier de haine. Indra fit alors irruption dans la tente en compagnie de plusieurs gardes, annonçant que tout était prêt.

-Va, Kolya de la Nation de la Glace, tu pars en ami aujourd'hui. Dis à ta reine que je ferais marcher sur elle toute mon armée si elle essaie encore de se rebeller ou d'outrepasser nos lois. Pas la peine de venir chercher les corps de ses guerriers pions, nous les brûlerons demain dans les règles de l'art.

Puis elle se tourna vers son Conseil, demandant son appuie.

-Je décide aujourd'hui que la Nation de la Glace est désormais et sans retour possible exclue de la Coalition. Elle n'aura plus de poids dans nos décisions et sera considérée comme ennemie dès la moindre incartade.

Les onze mains se levèrent comme un seul homme. Lexa se sentie emplie de force par cette décision qui les libérait de ce peuple de barbare qui ne respectait rien de leurs engagements. Kolya fut visiblement ébranlé, mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'incliner la tête, avant de disparaître à la suite d'Indra. La Commandante posa alors les yeux sur Craster.

-Qu'on l'enferme, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sans appel aux deux gardes restants. Il croupira en prison pour ses crimes et nous servira de dissuasion si Attaria décide de retenter quelque chose. _Jus drein jus daun._ Ta tête séparée de ton corps sur un cheval, en guise de règlement de compte.

Elle avait jeté ces mots comme des pierres dans une marre, puis s'écarta dédaigneusement, remarquant les hochements de tête de certains membres du Conseil, approuvant sa décision. Elle s'apprêtait à lever la séance et à sortir prendre l'air, lorsque la voix morne et rocailleuse du prisonnier retentit.

-J'espère que ta stupide petite princesse est morte.

Lexa se retourna lentement et lui adressa un regard assassin.

-J'espère qu'elle est morte pendue au bout de cette corde et que tu l'as découverte ainsi. J'ai presque autant pris autant de plaisir à la torturer et à taper dans ce marchepied qu'à couper la tête de cette stupide gamine à laquelle tu tenais tant.

Lexa resta muette, encaissant le choc.

-Tu aurais vu la peur dans ses yeux quand je lui ai passé la corde au cou, c'était délectable. J'espère qu'elle a souffert.

-Elle a survécu, répondit Lexa en se ressaisissant.

Craster un rictus de dégoût.

-Tu n'es qu'une faible.

-J'ai changé d'avis, fit posément la Commandante. Exécutez-le.

L'homme parut surpris, et un éclat de peur traversa son visage. Il cherchait à la pousser à bout pour qu'elle craque... mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette sentence. Il allait rouvrir la bouche quand Falda prit l'ordre à la lettre. D'un revers de poignet et sans aucun ressentiment, elle enfonça le trident dans la gorge de son prisonnier, faisant jaillir un sang presque noir de la blessure. Elle lâcha le corps au bout de quelques secondes, le laissant s'écraser sur le sol, nettoyant de suite son arme fétiche à l'aide d'un pan de sa longue veste en maille afin que ce sang impur ne souille pas le fer. Lexa regarda les deux gardes emporter la dépouille repoussante du Guerriers des Glaces, puis libéra ses Conseillers, les remerciant d'avoir assisté à ce cirque en plein milieu de la nuit.

Un à un, ils sortirent, la saluant respectueusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve seule. Elle s'approcha de la table, et passa les doigts sur le signe gravé des Trikru. Puis, lasse, elle souffla les bougies qui éclairaient la tente et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Malgré sa fatigue, il n'était pas question de dormir ; elle avait encore à préparer l'expédition du lendemain pour aller rendre les derniers hommages aux tués de la bataille. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser ; et pourtant, lorsqu'elle émergea dans l'air du soir, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : traverser le camp et rentrer dans sa tente, pour retrouver Clarke et la sentir à ses côtés, pour simplement s'asseoir non loin d'elle et l'écouter respirer, juste vérifier qu'elle va bien.

Craster avait raison. Elle était faible. Et pourtant, ce sentiment étrange la rendait plus vivante que jamais.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Ma rentrée en terminale S s'est bien passée, et j'ai même trouvé le temps d'écrire ! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaiera, c'est pour l'intant le plus long que j'ai jamais posté ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ou à venir discuter en privé, on fait de super rencontres comme ça ! Merci à tous de me suivre, je vous embrasse.**

* * *

C'était une magnifique soirée, éclairée par une Lune presque pleine, qui miroitait comme une opale au milieu d'une infinité d'étoiles scintillantes. La voute céleste projetait sur Cago et son avant-poste des lueurs et des ombres fantastiques, découpant dans la nuit des silhouettes énigmatiques et bienveillantes. Le début d'hiver se faisait sentir, et même s'il ne neigeait pas encore, ça ne saurait d'ailleurs tarder, l'air glacial ambiant transperçait avidement les vêtements pour aller engourdir les corps. Seulement, l'euphorie communicative des festivités en cour excluait complètement ; le froid ce soir là, tout le monde avait chaud.

Lexa, en tant qu'Heda, avait prit soin de superviser les festivités d'une main de maitre, mais se contentait d'y prendre part en retrait, laissant ses guerriers en profiter sans imposer sa présence, qui les mettrait potentiellement mal à l'aise. Elle sinuait impassiblement entre les combattants un peu à l'écart, les saluant et les félicitant quand cela s'imposait, posant une main réconfortante sur les épaules le méritant. De loin, elle entendait les longs chants des soldats rassemblés, qui résonnaient un peu partout dans le camp. Tous chantaient au rythme de percussions frappées sur cuisses ou tambourins, racontant les légendes orales de leur Peuple avec leur voix vibrantes. Ces véritables récits musicaux n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis que Lexa était enfant c'était donc un plaisir pour elle de les entendre à nouveau, chaque lendemain de victoire. Elle se sentait alors emplie de nostalgie et digne de confiance, digne de diriger, digne d'être Heda, et cela gonflait son cœur de fierté.

Elle aimait par-dessus tout l'ambiance de ces veillées nocturnes, qui se muaient presque en parenthèses dans la dure vie quotidienne. Elle aimait particulièrement ces feux de camp flambant haut dans le ciel, éclairant les visages en leur donnant des airs mystiques, ainsi rassemblés tous ensembles sous le firmament. Elle aimait sentir l'odeur des braises, des victuailles grillées, de toutes ces senteurs boisées provenant des sous-bois à proximité. Elle aimait regarder les plus jeunes apprendre ces paroles ancestrales qu'un jour ils entonneront tout haut pour les transmettre aux générations futures. Elle aimait voir les couples se donner la main pour les danses rituelles, échanger des œillades durant leurs mouvements ordonnés comme sur du papier à musique. C'était un bouquet d'émotion impossible à ne pas ressentir, surtout après les dures journées qui venaient de passer.

Elle se sentait plus légère, en quelque sorte. La veille au soir, après le Conseil qui s'était soldé par l'exécution froide mais méritée de Craster, elle n'était pas retournée dans sa tente et était partie gérer la préparation des bûchers funéraires de ses soldats défunts, ainsi que la dernière expédition au Camp de la Glace avant le futur retour à Polis, à envisager dans les jours à venir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer l'œil ni d'aller voir comment Clarke allait, que le soleil se levait déjà, amenant avec lui l'aube et ses responsabilités.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, ils avaient mis feu aux grands bûchers construits durant la nuit au centre de l'avant-poste, et là, devant la grande majorité de son Peuple, et elle avait rendu hommage et accompagné par la parole quarante-deux Trikrus vers l'Après, décédés lors de l'attaque du Camp. De longues minutes de silence avaient été observées, puis tous les généraux et elle-même, comme dans les rites ancestraux, avaient reçu les soldats méritant leurs marques de guerre. Utilisant un tison ardent ou un couteau circulaire et un tissu imbibé d'alcool pour désinfecter, ils avaient procédé au rituel, et chacun était reparti avec la preuve désormais immuable de cette bataille, tracée dans leur peau. Cela ne faisait pas mal, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient ; c'était un gage de fierté. Cela différait des scarifications barbares de la Nation de la Glace, par exemple ils ne faisaient pas cela dans un but esthétique, mais pour la mémoire et l'honneur.

Une fois les coutumes de recueillements passées, Lexa avait réquisitionné une trentaine de soldats disponibles, et ils étaient retournés au camp de la Nation, où ils avaient brûlé les corps des guerriers des Glaces. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, les Grounders refusaient de laisser les cadavres à la merci des bêtes sauvages ; ils avaient le droit de retrouver la paix et de rejoindre leurs ancêtres. L'équipée avait ensuite dépouillé le camp de la Nation de tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Ils avaient récupéré des monceaux de tissus, de la nourriture, des armes, et ils s'en été allés comme ils étaient venus, Lexa en tête, sur son cheval noir obsidienne. Le retour à Cago, dans la fin d'après midi, avait été triomphal, et la fête avait commencé dès que possible. Ils avaient alors tous troqués leurs lourdes armures pour des habits plus adaptés, et la veillée avait démarré au quart de tour, sans laisser de place à la fatigue.

Car oui, malgré la joie communicative de la fête, Lexa se sentait épuisée, et elle avait encore à faire avant d'espérer pouvoir dormir un peu. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, avec tout ce remue ménage. Mais elle se devait de partager la victoire avec ses troupes, pour la motivation, le prestige et la grandeur, et finalement, pour rappeler au peuple qu'elle se souciait de lui. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle vit les premiers natifs se retirer dans les dortoirs, elle sauta sur l'occasion et s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle une fête qui allait surement s'étirer jusqu'au petit matin. Elle slaloma entre les tentes et les baraquements, suivie d'Hima, toujours assigné à sa garde, marchant derrière elle comme le ferait une ombre.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, fit-elle, en arrivant aux abords de sa tente. Je ne risque plus rien ici.

-Cela ne fait rien, répondit-il avec respect. Mel me relayera vers deux heures.

-Soit. Fais en sorte que personne n'entre. J'ai à faire.

- _Sha_ Heda.

Sans plus de commentaires, elle pénétra dans la tente sans se retourner. Il faisait plutôt sombre dedans, l'espace étant seulement éclairé par quelques bougies posées un peu partout, jetant des lueurs dansantes sur les toiles tendues des palissades et du plafond, au grès des mouvements d'air qui parvenaient à se faufiler ça et là. Il faisait vraiment meilleur à l'intérieur. Lexa retint un bâillement en se délestant de sa veste de parade, retrouvant cet endroit à fois rudimentaire et confortable elle avait fini par s'y attacher, même si ses quartiers de Polis lui manquaient de temps à temps.

Elle marcha d'un pas silencieux jusqu'à l'auvent séparant sa couche du reste de la tente, et découvrit Shael, affalée n'importe comment sur une chaise, la tête en arrière et ronflant doucement. A voir sa position alambiquée, elle avait du tomber de fatigue au chevet d'une Clarke au sommeil léger, toujours aussi pâle et fiévreuse, aux vues des perles de sueur qui collaient ses mèches blondes à son front. Non loin du lit, Lexa vit, posés sur une petite table branlante, plusieurs onguents, pommades et infusions médicinales, à côté d'un baquet teinté de rouge et de bandages usés et souillés de sang. Elle eut soudain un poids au cœur, et pour s'empêcher de flancher, elle détourna le regard pour finalement s'éloigner, essayant de se reprendre.

L'esprit nouvellement embrumé, elle longea une table en bois fin, lui servant de bureau, recouverte en intégralité de papier en vrac et de tiges de charbon. Pensivement, elle déploya devant elle la carte du territoire Grounder qu'elle avait peinte elle-même, au tout début de son règne.

Elle la parcouru des yeux, s'arrêtant sur chacun des symboles qu'elle y avait tracé. Les villes, villages, rivières et frontières apparaissaient en noir, tandis que ressortaient en couleurs les zones attribuées aux différents Clans. Au milieu, et qui attirait l'œil grâce à sa couleur pastel blanche, Polis dominait, tracée en forme d'étoile. Les bases ennemis encore debout étaient peintes en rouge incisif, et en brun, les vaincues. Lexa attrapa un bâton de fusain marron foncé qui trainait et traça une légère croix non loin de l'emplacement foncé de Cago, marquant ainsi le Camp provisoire de la Nation, qu'ils avaient mis à sac et réduit à une ossature de village fantôme. Puis, d'un trait imaginaire du bout de l'index, elle le relia à l'immense Royaume des Glaces, qui s'étendait au Nord. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine le pan de tissus servant de porte se froisser, laissant entrer Indra et Hima.

-Heda, salua-t-elle d'une voix dure, comme à l'accoutumée.

Lexa ne sursauta pas, mais fut légèrement prise au dépourvu. Elle ne répondit pas et se leva, une main toujours posée sur la carte, un peu renfrognée. Elle n'aimait être dérangée dans sa tente, surtout après en avoir donné l'ordre et à voir la tête des deux gardes, tout deux le savaient pertinemment. Elle lança un regard appuyé à Hima, qui se s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Je ne me serais pas permise, fit Indra en Trigedaslang pour mettre un point d'honneur sur sa sincérité, avant de reprendre en langue commune. Mais en fouillant parmi les objets ramenées du Camp, un des soldats a trouvé quelque qu'il fallait que je vous ramène.

Lexa hocha la tête, peu convaincue. Elle regarda alors Hima s'approcher d'elle et, tout en gardant ses distances, lui tendre un sac en toile, salement amoché et couvert de saletés, mais toujours en un seul morceau. Elle le prit d'une main, et attrapa de l'autre le fin javelot que lui passait son garde. La Commandante arqua un sourcil, vaguement irritée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'était dans la hutte de Craster, répondit Indra sur la défensive. C'est à _elle_.

Lexa n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre de qui elle parlait Indra n'avait vraiment jamais aimé Clarke, et le ton qu'elle avait employé était assez appuyé pour qu'il n'y ai pas de mal entendu. Lexa se hérissa, mais se ravisa vite. Lui ramener ces objets était un gage de bonne foi elle pardonna temporairement l'effronterie de son bras droit.

- _Mochof_ , fit-elle, d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Puis elle se détourna, signe qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congé s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir d'ennuis. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement, légèrement gênés, et s'éloignèrent à pas de loup. Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Lexa se rassit au fin fond de son siège en expirant et posa le sac sur ses genoux, se focalisant d'abord sur l'arme que lui avait remis Hima.

C'était en une longue pièce de bois résistante, taillée dans une même branche longiligne, vraisemblablement du sapin. Elle avait été sculptée au couteau, d'une main novice à coup sûr on devinait les entailles où la lame avait ricoché, et le bois n'avait pas été poli ni verni, d'où les quelques échardes qui pointaient ça et là lors de la prise en main. Néanmoins, il avait été ouvragé avec minutie et attention, au vue des ondulations laissées volontairement en guise de décorations. Il avait l'air bien équilibré et pouvait servir d'arme d'appoint, néanmoins, il était cassé le bout sensé être pointu était abimé, et le bois était taché de sang séché sur vingt bons centimètres. Lexa s'imagina alors Clarke penchée sur ce bois, la lame à la main, puis chassant dans les bois, et se surprit à trouver cela étrange.

Laissant vagabonder son esprit, elle posa machinalement le javelot en équilibre contre le bureau et ouvrit le sac de fortune du bout des doigts. Il contenait peu de choses quelques affaires déchirées, des baies et des noisettes enveloppées dans des chiffons, deux silex assortis formant un briquet de fortune, quelques pierres colorées. Puis, au milieu de ce bric-à-brac, elle trouva un genre de carnet froissé, duquel s'échappa un crayon qui roula sur le sol. Lexa se pencha pour le ramasser et l'observa attentivement, étonnée de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai crayon, avec le manche peint et muni une mine en graphite. Il en existait très peu, remplacés depuis la pénurie par les bâtonnets de charbon.

Son regard se porta alors sur le carnet posé sur ses genoux. Couverture cartonnée gondolée, reliure en cuir noir tanné jusqu'à la corde, il semblait avoir survécu à de nombreuses épreuves. Curieuse, Lexa l'ouvrit à la première page et tomba sur plusieurs croquis. Elle fut si étonnée par la qualité et la précision des coups de crayons qu'elle effleura le papier, pour se convaincre que c'était bien des dessins qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle reconnu sans trop de mal la navette dans laquelle les 100 étaient arrivés sur Terre, vue de différents points de vue. Elle tourna les pages lentement, découvrant des paysages magnifiques, notamment la forêt et la rivière près de TonDC, puis des groupes d'adolescent à la tâche, des endroits de leur camp, et une trentaine de portraits. Certains lui parurent familiers, comme Octavia, le visage vierge de peinture de guerre, mais aussi Finn, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Puis, il n'y eut plus rien pendant plusieurs pages, comme si Clarke avait abandonné le carnet durant quelques temps. Et lorsque Lexa tomba sur le dessin suivant cet espace vide, elle comprit qu'elle avait complètement raison. Les premières esquisses dataient sans aucuns doutes des jours suivant l'atterrissage. Lorsque les premiers accrochages avec les Grounders avaient eut lieu, Clarke avait endossé le rôle de leader et laissé son passe-temps de côté… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait de nouveau le temps de dessiner c'est-à-dire après sa disparition volontaire.

Si les premiers dessins avaient l'air équilibrés, académiques, ceux d'après la fugue étaient plus brouillons, mais tragiquement beaux. On sentait que Clarke n'avait pas tracé ces lignes pour son plaisir, mais pour évacuer des émotions violentes. Lexa découvrit avec stupeur la grande porte du Mount Weather, griffonnée avec rage, puis, sur une double page si chargée de crayon qu'elle ondulait, la salle de repas de la Montagne, où s'entassaient des corps. Et les oeuvres s'enchainaient, toutes plus déstabilisantes les unes que les autres. Un dessin tremblotant d'un couple d'adolescent, le garçon enlaçant la jeune fille, était poignant de réalisme, tout comme Octavia retrouvant et serrant dans ses bras un garçon tout aussi brun qu'elle. La Commandante ne se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux que lorsqu'elle tomba sur un portrait d'elle, au milieu de ce chaos désorganisé. Clarke avait vraisemblablement pleuré en la dessinant, à voir les tâches floues qui décoloraient la feuille. Le dessin était très, voire trop réussi, et Lexa se sentit mal ; elle s'y vit monstrueuse, menteuse, et manipulatrice.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre bout de la tente. D'instinct, elle passa une main sur son visage, essuyant les larmes traitresses, et ferma le carnet pour le fourrer dans le sac, loin de sa vue. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire semblant de s'intéresser à la carte sous ses yeux que Shael émergeait de derrière l'auvent, les yeux emplis de sommeil.

-Heda ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise de la voir, en se redressant d'un coup, chassant toute trace de fatigue pour faire bonne impression.

-Bonsoir, Shael, dit Lexa évasivement. Comment va ta marque ?

La jeune fille porta une main distraite à son épaule, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Pour elle, cette trace était une marque d'honneur.

-Elle cicatrise déjà.

Lexa lui adressa un regard bienveillant, se rappelant de sa propre première marque et de la fierté qui avait été la sienne. Néanmoins, elle revint vite aux choses importantes, et embraya :

-Et Clarke ?

-Son état n'a pas vraiment bougé, répondit-elle, soudainement préoccupée. J'ai terminé de cautériser sa plaie à la jambe et je lui ai fait une attèle pour que l'os se ressoude normalement. La blessure à la poitrine est en bonne voix, elle n'est pas infectée. Mais je m'inquiète, surtout à cause des délires provoqués par la fièvre qui refuse de baisser ; elle ne parvient pas à récupérer.

-D'accord, fit Lexa en se levant. Tu devrais aller te coucher ailleurs que sur cette chaise. Merci pour ce que tu fais, mais je vais prendre le relai.

La jeune guérisseuse obtempéra, et s'en alla, non sans avoir donné quelques recommandations. Lexa la regarda s'éloigner, puis prit son courage à deux mains et partit s'asseoir au chevet de Clarke, sur la chaise préalablement occupée par Shael. La blonde était agitée, et respirait difficilement. Lexa la contempla un moment, aux prises avec des émotions contradictoires, essayant de chercher dans ses traits la Clarke d'avant sa fuite, cet enfant sacrifié par son peuple, tombé du ciel, qui avait tout surmonté pour devenir un leader incontesté. Elle était forcément encore là, enfouie sous cette souffrance qu'elle-même, Lexa, avait provoquée sans vraiment le vouloir.

D'un geste doux, elle retrempa le linge qui couvrait le front de Clarke dans de l'eau, et s'appliqua à éponger la sueur qui collait ses mèches blondes à sa peau brulante. La fraicheur du chiffon fit soupirer la jeune fille, visiblement soulagée. La Commandante sourit sans retenue, et, subjuguée par une vague d'affection incontrôlable, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Contre toute attente, la blonde tressaillit ; Lexa ôta brusquement sa main, comme si elle s'était brulée. Se maudissant, elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais s'arrêta net lorsque Clarke posa faiblement la paume de sa main sur son genou. La Commandante, stupéfaite, la prit entre les siennes, tandis que les paupières de Clarke papillonnaient.

- _Klark kom Skaikru_ , dit doucement Lexa, lorsque ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de la Skypeople ** _._**

 ** _A suivre..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour à tous, et évidemment, excusez-moi pour ce retard monstre ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour me suivre, reviewer et interagir, c'est ce qui me touche le plus. Ce qui me plait moins, c'est qu'on m'accuse de plagiat sans preuves. Je ne citerai aucuns noms, mais sachez que cette fiction sort tout droit de mon imagination, qu'elle n'est pas la traduction d'une autre fiction étrangère et qu'elle me prend du temps. Alors le prochain qui ose dénaturer mon travail sera banni et ses commentaires supprimés, sans autres formes de réflexion, et je serai sûrement moins polie. J'espère que vous comprendrez. La bise !**_

* * *

Lexa s'était déjà plongée dans le regard de Clarke auparavant, dans ce qui lui semblait être une autre vie. Bien avant Mount Weather, et même dès leur première rencontre officielle, elles avaient connu de nombreuses confrontations en tant que leader respectives de camps opposés, voix contre voix, mots contre mots, stratégies contre stratégies, visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et lors de ces échanges échauffés, Lexa avait souvent su déchiffrer en Clarke toute une palette d'émotions aussi vives et contrastées les unes que les autres. La colère, l'indignation, l'incompréhension, la détermination, la peine, la sollicitude ; presque à chaque fois, elle avait eut l'impression de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, à croire que ses prunelles étaient un accès direct à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Néanmoins, à cet instant précis, Lexa ne voyait strictement rien. Elle fixait les iris couleur tempête de Clarke depuis une poignée de secondes, et elle ne distinguait rien, ne percevait rien. Cela lui faisait presque froid dans le dos. Clarke, qui s'était éveillée en sursaut au contact des doigts de Lexa sur sa joue, se sentait déjà sombrer à nouveau, sans pouvoir lutter. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti, et elle observait Lexa sans presque la voir, ne devinant que sa silhouette dans la pénombre, incapable de ressentir quoi que soit d'autre que l'appel des ténèbres. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester consciente, alors qu'elle avait retenu instinctivement Lexa dès qu'elle l'avait sentie s'éloigner, car elle voulait à tout prix lui parler, s'expliquer. Pourtant, tout lui échappait. La Commandante, quant à elle, avait beau ancrer son regard au sien, avec toute l'intensité dont elle était capable, son homologue demeurait éteint et fantomatique.

L'échange dura peut-être une minute, ou deux, mais il suffit à secouer Lexa, qui resta bouche bée, incapable de dire ou faire quelque chose. Aussi, quand Clarke ferma de nouveau les yeux, derechef vaincue par la fièvre, la Commandante fut prise d'une crise de panique.

Elle serrait toujours les doigts de Clarke entre les siens, et toute son attention était portée sur le visage livide et dénué d'expression de la blonde, sur sa respiration chaotique, sur ses yeux clos. Il lui semblait qu'ainsi, Clarke avait l'air plus morte que vive. Lexa ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait ; cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle avait ramené Clarke, qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière des Hommes des Glaces. Elle savait les guérisons lentes, surtout à propos de blessures aussi graves, mais elle était forcée de constater que là… rien n'avait évolué. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux la Clarke qu'elle avait retrouvée au Camp. Elle pensait sincèrement l'avoir mise hors de danger en la faisant prendre en charge par Mel et Shael. Et pourtant, malgré les soins de la jeune guérisseuse, malgré le repos imposé, malgré tout, le sommeil ne semblait pas l'aider à récupérer, et la fièvre terrassait la moindre once d'énergie qui lui revenait.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, augmentant avec le temps les chimères de la Commandante. Ses mains se mirent bientôt à trembloter. Elle n'était en rien guérisseuse, mais elle avait déjà vu des centaines et des centaines de gens mourir. Elle savait ce qu'était que de passer de vie à trépas, elle l'avait même ordonné et provoqué à maintes reprises, sans aucuns remords. Elle savait ce que c'était que d'écouter les derniers souffles, les derniers mots, les derniers râles. Elle connaissait la mort entre autre ; elle l'avait déjà fréquentée de nombreuses fois, peut-être même trop, pour une femme aussi jeune. La Mort faisait parti du Grand Cycle ; elle était le Pont vers l'Après, et elle, Lexa, la sentait presque quand elle s'approchait un peu trop près d'elle.

Et là, tout de suite, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer en train se pencher au dessus de Clarke avec sa lourde faux.

La Commandante gronda, se maudissant pour être aussi vulnérable, en retenant des larmes de rage. Clarke ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait à peine de la retrouver, après des mois à la penser perdue en pleine forêt. Car oui, elle avait eut tout le loisir de se faire un sang d'encre, puisqu'à peine quelques jours après le drame du Mount, Bellamy kom Skaikru, ainsi que quelques uns de ses condisciples, étaient venus jusqu'à TonDC pour une annonce. Ils avaient crié à la volée que le Peuple du Ciel ne voulait plus de contact avec le Peuple des Forêts, car ils avaient été trahis par eux, et que le prix de cette trahison leur avait coûté leur second leader à cause des actes qu'elle avait du commettre pour les sauver. C'était Indra, qui lors d'un passage à Polis, lui avait apprit la nouvelle telle quelle, sans détours. « _Klark kom Skaikru a défait la Montagne, et elle a disparu._ » Sa première réaction avait été de la joie immense ; plus de brouillard acide, plus de rafles pour leur armée de Faucheurs, plus de pièges, plus d'enlèvements. Des années que son peuple souffrait de cette plaie ouverte qu'était la Montagne et Clarke et les SkyPeople avait réglé cela. Puis elle avait réalisé la fin de la phrase, et malgré toute sa retenue, toute sa maitrise de soi, Lexa l'avait inévitablement imaginée errante, pleine de rancune, et détruite. Et elle avait eu beau envoyer des équipes restreintes à sa recherche, aucunes n'étaient rentrées victorieuse, et le poids de sa propre trahison avait été multiplié.

Et c'était comme ça que Lexa avait fini par découvrir ce qu'elle ressentait, lors de ces longues insomnies, allongée dans son lit, à Polis. Depuis Costia, rien n'avait été simple pour elle. Etre Heda, en plus de la couper d'une vie normale, lui avait finalement prit ce qui lui importait le plus. Elle s'était alors blindée derrière l'idée que son Peuple devait être sa seule préoccupation. Elle avait remué Terre et Ciel pour créer une paix, elle avait réussi, et avait laissé son cœur de côté. Elle y était arrivée durant tout son reigne, et se maintenait sur la voie… jusqu'à ce que Clarke débarque. Tout avait alors été chamboulé dans sa tête. Elle avait de nouveau sentit son cœur s'animer autrement que pour battre, diriger ou rendre la justice. Etait-ce de l'amour ? De la tendresse ? De l'affection ? Elle n'en savait trop rien, après tout ce temps passé à s'isoler émotionnellement loin des autres. Mais quoi d'autre alors, sinon cette impression de perte, de désespoir, de langueur depuis que Clarke avait disparue ?

Elle s'ébroua, essayant de mettre en ordre ses pensées. A voir les bougies qui commençaient à fondre, elle déduisit que cela faisait déjà une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'elle se torturait l'esprit à penser à ces sujets déplaisants. Clarke, elle, n'avait pas bougé, de nouveau profondément endormie, si l'on pouvait qualifier cet état presque catatonique de sommeil. Sa peau diaphane miroitait à la lueur des petites flammes dansantes, projetant des ombres légères sur ses joues, à cause des os saillants de ses pommettes.

Lexa n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, d'ouvert, ou de sentimental. Pourtant, en proie à une envie irrépressible, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, et gardant la main de Clarke dans l'une des siennes, elle ôta de l'autre le chiffon toujours posé sur le front de Clarke. Puis, délicatement, elle déposa ses doigts à la démarcation entre son front et ses cheveux, appliquant une légère pression pleine de douceur.

-Clarke, chuchota-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle passa son pouce sur sa peau brulante, cherchant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

-Clarke, répéta-t-elle après un temps, un brin plus fort, la voix vibrante. Je ne m'excuserais pas pour ce que j'ai fait au Mount Weather. Parce que je devais le faire, que c'était mon devoir…

Elle balbutia, baissant les yeux.

-…Mais je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y pas un jour ou je ne pense pas à ce que j'ai fait. Négliger un allié, négliger un peuple… te négliger toi alors que nous étions engagés dans cette guerre. J'ai du te retourner l'esprit avec mes choix contradictoires. Je n'ai pas voulu te nuire. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé après que mes troupes soient parties.

Elle guetta une réponse, même infime.

-Je suis responsable.

Le silence commençait à lui devenir pesant, malgré les chants patriotiques qui continuaient à fuser au loin, même à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Elle passa entre son index et son majeur une longue mèche blonde.

-Je suis responsable de beaucoup de choses.

Toujours rien.

-Je suis responsable de tout, involontairement.

Ses mots se répercutèrent en écho, et se perdirent dans l'atmosphère étrange de la tente. Lexa se senti démunie et exténuée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mettre à l'oral ce que ses émotions lui dictait. Perdue, elle ne cessait de regarder Clarke, cherchant des réponses à ses questions intérieures sur son visage fatigué, des explications à ses émois tourmentées, à ce vide qui occupait son cœur.

Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie désespérée de la toucher, de la rendre moins irréelle, moins distante. Elle rapprocha la chaise de Shael sur laquelle elle était toujours assise, elle s'avança jusqu'à appuyer ses bras croisés sur les couvertures, à la rencontre de celui de la blonde, étendu contre son flan. Clarke était à quelques centimètres d'elle maintenant, si bien qu'elle sentait son aura et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Elle posa sa tête sur ses poignets, gardant la main de Clarke dans la sienne, comme si leurs doigts liés étaient devenus le pont invisible les liant l'une à l'autre.

Lexa finit par se détendre, et la crise de panique qui la mettait dans tous ses états passa, laissant la fatigue prendre le dessus. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit divaguer, sans pour autant réellement s'endormir elle profitait simplement de l'accalmie et du calme après la tempête que lui avait imposé son esprit farouche. Et, sans oser se l'avouer, elle profitait de la proximité de Clarke, qui malgré tout les tracas qu'elle provoquait, l'apaisait plus qu'autre chose.

Il s'était passé une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'elle sentit Clarke remuer. Elle se raidit, cherchant quoi faire, attendant de voir si la blonde se réveillait ou bougeait simplement dans son sommeil. Elle fut alors bouche bée lorsqu'elle sentit la main qu'elle ne tenait pas entre les siennes venir caresser ses nattes brunes, dans un mouvement lent et mesuré. En apnée, elle entendit Clarke expirer longuement.

-Tu n'es pas… responsable de… mes actes.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de se redresser à l'entente de cette voix enrouée. A sa grande surprise, elle découvrit une Clarke différente de tout à l'heure. Cette fois ci, Clarke avait l'air vraiment éveillée, et même si elle semblait toujours aussi malade et faible, ses prunelles s'animaient comme dans les souvenirs de Lexa. Cette dernière sourit légèrement, cherchant quoi répondre, pour éviter le sujet à tout prix. Elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la main de la blonde, cherchant à cacher qu'elle s'était accrochée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, puis se risqua à demander :

-Comment te sens-tu ? risqua.

-Ça peut aller, chuchota Clarke en soupirant, même c'était plus un mensonge qu'autre chose.

Elle esquissa un mouvement, mais se stoppa net en sentant les bandages entourer sa poitrine, ainsi que la douleur qui s'éveillait doucement. Les points de sutures de Shael, bien que réalisé avec application, embrasaient sa peau fraichement recousue. Quant à sa jambe, elle sentait l'atèle enserrer fortement son genou et sa cuisse, pour que son fémur se ressoude comme il faut. Elle ne sentait d'ailleurs presque pas la blessure tout juste cautérisée, qui l'avait pourtant faite hurler lorsque le tison avait agressé ses chairs à vif exposées aux risques d'infections.

-Depuis combien de temps... ?

-Un jour que tu n'avais pas repris pleinement connaissance, d'après Shael.

Clarke soupira ; la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la jeune guérisseuse la hélant pour qu'elle reste avec elle, tandis que la douleur de la brulure vivace l'amenait vers l'inconscience.

-Où est-elle ?

-Partie se reposer dans un vrai lit, j'espère.

Clarke avisa la chaise sur laquelle Lexa était assise, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas très confortable, comme position.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de rester là, murmura la blonde, avec un soupir plein de lassitude. Je peux très bien rester seule, je ne risque rien ici.

-Hors de question, s'exclama un peu trop vite Lexa.

-Tu ne me dois rien, répondit Clarke, un semblant de sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Peu importe, tu ne restes pas seule dans l'état ou tu es. Si la fièvre augmente et que personne n'est là, ou que… C'est non négociable.

-Je vais m'en sortir.

Lexa se retint de répondre qu'elle n'en savait rien. Qu'il y encore quelques minutes, elle semblait plus morte que vive. Que son état ne s'améliorait pas. Que si elle décédait, elle-même ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais, et qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas d'autres choix que de guérir. Mais elle préféra se taire, choisissant la facilité de ce blindage de sentiments auquel elle était accoutumée.

-Et, continua Clarke sur le même ton, tu as besoin de te reposer toi aussi.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, coupa Lexa. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi.

Elle se redressa prestement, s'éloignant de Clarke par la même occasion. Cette dernière la regarda faire, et son sourire se fana, lui donnant à nouveau un air grave.

-J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...

Lexa se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et croisa les bras. Elle était en pleine détresse quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles, et surtout, elle pensait que Clarke était trop dans les vapes pour en avoir ouïe un traitre mot.

-Et… Tu n'es pas responsable de mes actes à moi, répéta la blonde en détournant le regard. Il y avait sûrement d'autres moyens de se sortir de cette situation que de tuer un peuple entier. Tu n'es pas responsable. Mais tu as fais des choix que je ne pardonnerais pas, car ils m'ont conduit à faire des choses inhumaines, au-delà de ma morale.

-Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, répondit Lexa.

-Je ne le ferais pas, lâcha Clarke avant de se radoucir. Mais j'ai eut le temps de réfléchir. De laisser libre cour à ma colère. Je t'en ai tellement voulu.

Elle secoua la tête, et Lexa aperçut une ou deux larmes solitaires rouler sur ses joues.

-Je t'ai détesté, autant que je me suis détestée moi. Pour ce que tu avais fait, c'est-à-dire sauver ton peuple. Et le temps a finit par avoir raison de cette colère. Je ne te pardonne pas parce que je suis humaine et stupide, mais je comprends parce que j'ai fait la même chose que toi.

-Tu as fait ce qui était juste…

-Tuer des innocents n'est PAS juste ! Je suis une meurtrière, d'accord !? J'ai abaissé ce levier en toute âme et conscience, je les ai tous massacrés, eux comme les trois cents guerriers avec les réacteurs de la navette, comme les gens que je n'ai pas averti à TonDC…

Ses mots butèrent les uns contre les autres et elle pinça les lèvres, adressant à Lexa un regard empli d'une rare tristesse, accablé de larmes et de dégout.

-Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de porter tout ça.

Elle passa sa main en grimaçant sur son visage pour en ôter les larmes. Sans trop réfléchir, Lexa tendit les doigts et les posa sur ceux de la blonde. Clarke frissonna, mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle se pencha alors en avant, appuyant un coude sur l'empilement de couverture, puis fit basculer le poids de son corps en un instant, elle était allongée elle aussi. Elle se fit douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal, et un instant après, elle serrait Clarke au creux de ses bras. Et, contrairement à leur première étreinte, elle sentit Clarke la lui rendre, et chercher dans son contact un peu de l'absolution dont son âme avait tant besoin. Le silence n'avait plus lieu d'être ; chacune écoutait avec attention la respiration de l'autre, loin de tout.

Bientôt, Clarke cessa de renifler et Lexa la sentit s'alanguir entre ses bras. Se risquant à lui jeter un œil, elle la découvrit avachie contre son épaule, assoupie. Elle expira, légèrement déboussolée par toutes ces sautes d'humeur, par ce dérèglement sentimental, par la situation inespérée qui se déroulait actuellement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de savon.

Elle aurait pu cogiter tout le reste de la nuit. Pourtant, son esprit décida qu'à cet instant, il était plus en paix que jamais et qu'une pause était plus que nécessaire. Elle s'endormit alors à son tour, non sans resserrer sa prise autour des épaules de Clarke, s'assurant que ce n'était pas un rêve.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Encore désolée pour cet immense retard, je vais finir par me faire taper (et je le mériterais haha) ! N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewer, ou même à venir papoter en privé! Je vous embrasse et je vous remercie tous de me suivre. A bientot !

No'

* * *

Lexa avait froid, et son souffle traçait dans les airs des motifs cotonneux, apparaissant et disparaissant à chacune de ses longues inspirations. Elle marchait droit devant elle avec énergie, emmitouflée vainement dans sa longue veste de Commandante, à travers un bois de hauts résineux légèrement couverts de neige. Du coin de l'œil, elle voyait ça et là tomber de très légers flocons duveteux, témoignant par leur tenue au sol de la basse température. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter ; chaque parcelle de son corps était engourdie, et elle peinait à rester concentrée sur là ou elle posait ses pieds. La terre était glissante sous la semelle de ses bottes, à cause de la fine pellicule de gel qui était en train de se former sournoisement. Et comme pour arranger les choses, il faisait vraiment sombre, et ce malgré la lueur blanchâtre que projetait la Lune à travers les larges ramures des arbres qui s'entrelaçaient juste au dessus de sa tête.

Le temps passait lentement, semblant même s'étirer, et Lexa avait l'impression d'être en train de faire du sur place ; sans les traces qu'elle laissait sempiternellement derrière elle, elle aurait juré de pas avoir progressé d'un seul mètre. Irascible et fatiguée, elle finit par s'appuyer contre le tronc grossier d'un grand sapin, se mettant ainsi à l'abri de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus, recouvrant d'un suaire blanc les environs. Laissant aller sa tête contre l'écorce rude, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait là, au milieu de nulle part, seule et frigorifiée. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée, et évidemment, ça n'améliorait en rien son humeur. Jouant machinalement avec le manche de son épée, qui pendait sagement dans son fourreau attaché à sa ceinture de cuir, elle rouvrit les paupières et avisa longuement le décor qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle ne releva rien de notable, hormis des arbres à perte de vue qui se perdaient dans la pénombre, de la neige tourbillonnante, et un silence plat presque dérangeant.

Lexa secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, frustrée d'être aussi perdue, elle qui en temps normal aimait avoir le contrôle sur tout. Grommelant des insultes hautes en couleur en Trigedaslang, elle sortit de sa cachette et reprit de mauvaise grâce son chemin vers ce qui lui semblait être le Nord, à en juger par l'étoile polaire qui brillait dans le ciel.

Ayant gardé un œil attentif rivé sur la forêt alentour, elle aperçut tout à coup une forme sombre dans le lointain. Elle la prit d'abord pour un buisson, mais se rendit vite compte que cela remuait et se déplaçait. Par précaution, elle dégaina son arme d'un geste mécanique, prête à se défendre, tandis qu'un long frisson d'adrénaline parcourait son échine de part en part. Aux aguets, elle tendit l'oreille tout en se tapissant derrière le tronc d'un vieil épicéa ; elle apparenta le bruit qui provenait d'en direction de la chose à des pas indiscrets, précipités et désordonnés. Elle expira plusieurs fois afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque, comme lui avait apprit Anya quand elle était encore enfant, et jeta un œil au-delà de l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était dissimulée, scrutant la forêt, cherchant à débusquer celui ou celle dont elle sentait désormais irrémédiablement la présence.

Elle eut soudain l'impression de distinguer une silhouette droit devant elle ; elle eut à peine le temps de plisser les yeux qu'un long hurlement déchira la nuit, provenant de quelque part dans son dos. Lexa hésita une fraction de seconde entre lâcher la silhouette des yeux ou regarder en direction du cri, mais elle craqua et se retourna, interpellée par la détresse accablante qui en émanait. Elle ne vit pourtant rien ni personne, et quand elle regarda de nouveau en direction de la silhouette, celle-ci avait disparu. Elle jura et se redressa, tournant sur elle-même, légèrement paniquée, cherchant à la volée l'auteur du cri ou la personne qu'elle avait aperçu, puisqu'elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de deux individus différents. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'un autre cri retentissait derrière elle, la faisant se retourner derechef.

-LEXA !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle discerna son prénom. La voix qui l'appelait lui rappelait quelqu'un qui lui était cher, sans qu'elle puisse mettre de nom ou de visage dessus. Elle fit quelques pas, attirée et le cœur serré, quand elle entendit une branchette craquer non loin d'elle, signalant de manière très peu subtile une présence. Son esprit se mit en alerte, et elle fit face lentement, brandissant la lame de son épée en avant. Elle découvrit alors la fameuse silhouette, plantée droite comme un piquet dans la neige, à seulement quelques pas. Elle était vêtue d'une vieille combinaison usée, de bottes lacées jusqu'aux genoux, et le haut de son corps était drapé méthodiquement dans un grand châle noir ; de cette façon, Lexa ne pouvait pas voir son visage ni même une simple parcelle de peau. Ne sachant pas à qui elle avait affaire, elle resta donc en garde, menaçante.

-Tu compte vraiment utiliser ça contre moi ?

La voix, féminine et claire, mélange surprenant de douceur et de rancœur, éveilla en Lexa un sentiment étrange de déjà vu, semblable à ce que le cri avait évoqué en elle quelques secondes auparavant. Elle tiqua, fouillant sa mémoire, et eut soudain peur de comprendre. Gardant son arme levée, elle murmura dans le froid, entrouvrant à peine les lèvres.

-Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille, puisque c'en était une, fut secouée d'un léger rire mutin, qui résonna étrangement dans l'atmosphère silentieuse qui régnait.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas, Aleksandria ?

Lexa baissa ostensiblement son épée, la gorge nouée et les poings serrés. Personne ne l'appelait jamais pas le nom de naissance que sa mère lui avait donné, puisqu'elle l'avait largement abandonné lors du début de son avènement en tant que Heda. Personne, absolument personne n'osait encore la désigner ainsi, sauf peut-être une. Lexa blêmit, se redressant à peine, trop choquée pour parler, le regard rivé sur la silhouette. L'autre fit alors tomber son capuchon, et Lexa en oublia de respirer, lorsque ce qu'elle vit vint conforter ce qu'elle n'osait pas même imaginer. Et pourtant, c'était Costia. Costia, tout en délicatesse, avec ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau et son visage enfantin, constellé de tâches de rousseur. Elle était là, réellement là, à porté de main. Lexa sentit son cœur s'emballer, incapable d'y croire. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Costia leva une main gantée pour la stopper, lui intimant de rester là où elle se trouvait.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, Lexa. Restes où tu es.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas.

Lexa resta interdite, voire même blessée.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Tu as la mémoire courte, Heda Leksa ?

L'air grave, Costia écarta alors le large foulard noir qui entourait ses épaules, et délaça de ses longs doigts son corsage, qui montait jusque sous son menton. Elle tira sur le lacet qui se défit, exposant ainsi son cou à l'air libre. Lexa put alors apercevoir une longue cicatrice rosé grossière et marquée, lui encerclant la gorge et barrant ainsi sa peau olivâtre.

-Il me prend que je suis morte. Et ce… par ta faute.

Lexa reçut les mots comme des gifles. Costia commença à décrire un cercle autour d'elle, restant néanmoins à distance.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? déglutit lentement la Commandante.

-C'est la vérité, cracha Costia, le regard mauvais. Tu n'ose pas te l'avouer, et pourtant tu le sais, tu le sais pertinemment. C'est à cause de toi que ces sauvages du peuple des Glaces m'ont tuée. Tu crois qu'ils m'auraient décapitée et renvoyée à la capitale en morceaux s'ils n'avaient pas su qui j'étais ?

-Tu savais qu'être avec moi était risqué, répondit Lexa, douchée. Tu disais que…

-La Compagne, voilà qui j'étais, reprit Costia sans lui laisser le temps de parler. La jolie et stupide Compagne qu'il te plaisait d'exhiber.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Ce qui est arrivé était un accident !

-Un accident qui ne serait jamais arrivé si tu avais fait l'effort de me protéger comme tu le devais !

-J'ai tout fait pour te protéger ! argua Lexa, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

-C'est faux ! gronda l'autre. Tu ne m'as as protégée, puisque je suis morte, alors que j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi ! C'était pourtant ta tâche, de me défendre de tout. Tu me l'avais promis quand nous étions enfants. Tu l'avais juré. Ne me dis pas que tu as tout fait pour me protéger, Lexa. Tu es devenue Heda et la Nation est passée avant tout. Tu es devenue Heda et je suis devenue personne. Je suis morte dans ton ombre alors tu avais promis que nous serions lumière, toi et tu m'avais gardée auprès de toi au lieu de m'envoyer dans le Peuple des Dunes, ils ne m'aurait jamais prise.

-Arrête, je t'en prie.

-Tu m'as rejetée, tu ne me regardais plus, tu ne te souciais plus de moi, tu ne m'aimais plus. Et tu ne m'as même pas vengée !

-Arrête.

-Tu es un monstre, Lexa. Tu fais le mal et tu sème la douleur autour de toi. Tu as beau essayer de t'en dissuader, tu l'es, et tu le resteras. Un monstre sans coeur pour qui l'amour est une faiblesse.

-ARRETE ! hurla la Commandante, se prenant la tête entre les mains, cherchant une protection contre ces mots qui la heurtait de plein fouet, la faisant autant voire plus souffrir que si c'était des coups.

Costia finit par se taire, et baissa sur son ancienne amante un regard dur et plein de tristesse. Lexa quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à se remettre du choc. Elle sentait presque son cœur se disloquer dans sa poitrine. Elle leva alors les yeux, et lâcha d'une voix rauque.

-Pourquoi viens-tu me hanter ?

-Pour que tu te rappelle, Leksa. Pour que tu te rappelle combien tu as fauté, et combien cela va te coûter.

-Tu ne crois pas que ta perte m'a déjà assez tuée de l'intérieur ? répondit-elle abruptement. Le prix dont tu parles, je l'ai déjà payé, en passant chaque jour de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés.

-Et tu continu de te mentir ! cria l'autre d'un ton rauque. Cela ne cessera jamais de te coûter, parce que tu ne cesseras jamais de vivre avec tes responsabilités, tu n'arrêtera jamais de fauter ! Tu tiens ton peuple comme une enfant capricieuse, tu fais des choix que tu regrettes à tout bouts de champs, tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu n'es strictement pas à la hauteur des tâches qui t'incombent !

Lexa se redressa, sur la défensive. Elle acceptait peut-être les reproches faits à Lexa, la jeune femme, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser insulter en temps que Heda. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'un troisième hurlement retentit dans son dos. Elle reconnu cette fois ci la voix, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur. C'était Clarke. C'était Clarke qui criait à la mort dans le lointain. Cherchant une quelconque réponse, elle vrilla son regard sur Costia.

-Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur pour moi. Ne crois pas que tu ne le seras pour elle.

Lexa gronda et démarra au quart de tour, la peur au ventre, courant aussi vite que ses jambes fatiguées le pouvaient. Elle essayait de se repérer au son, slalomant entre les arbres, progressant presque à l'aveuglette faute de lumière directe. Elle ne cessait de trébucher, se retenant de justesse à des branches ou des racines protubérantes qui se dressaient sur son passage, et repartait de plus belle, l'esprit en vrac. Au d'un sprint qui lui parut interminable, elle eut l'impression de toucher au but, parvenant à distinguer les trémolos dans la voix de Clarke qui n'avait pas cessé de résonner à ses tympans. Elle déboucha alors dans une clairière baignée de rayon de Lune, éclairée de ce fait comme en plein jour.

Costia était déjà là, assise par terre, et elle n'était pas seule. Elle tenait la jeune Skaikru dans ses bras, allongée à même le sol, inerte. Lexa cru devenir folle. Elle se précipita vers elles, glissant à moitié sur une plaque verglacée, son cœur battant la chamade, et des larmes incontrôlables roulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Costia la regarda faire, les yeux humides mais froids, les épaules secouées de légers spasmes, serrant machinalement contre elle la jeune leader qu'elle n'était pourtant pas sensée connaitre le moins du monde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? gémit Lexa, ahurie, en s'agenouillant en catastrophe.

Les mains tremblantes, elle chercha un pouls au poignet de Clarke, puis dans son cou, à l'endroit de la jugulaire ; elle se mit à paniquer en n'en trouvant aucun. Par réflexe, elle chercha à attirer le corps de la blonde vers elle, et Costia la laissa faire, se dégageant pour qu'elle la récupère. Lexa installa Clarke sur ses genoux et se pencha sur elle, essayant de capter le moindre signe de vie ; un sanglot vibrant lui enserra la gorge quand elle se rendit compte que sa peau était gelée, que son cœur ne battait plus, qu'elle ne respirait plus, qu'en réalité elle ne vivait plus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta-t-elle, désemparée, caressant la joue pâle de Clarke, tandis que des larmes dégringolaient de son menton pour aller se perdre dans sa chevelure blonde.

-Eh bien, fit Costia, qui s'était relevée. Toi.

Lexa eut l'impression qu'elle venait de nouveau de la gifler.

-Non, fit-elle en serrant un peu plus Clarke contre elle, et appuyant son front contre le sien. Non. C'est impossible.

-C'est ce qui va se passer, assena Costia. Elle finira par mourir à cause de toi, comme moi, comme Gustus, comme tous les autres. Tout ça parce que tu ne sais pas aimer, Leksa. Tu ne sais que détruire.

-C'est faux, sanglota la Commandante en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Clarke, pleurant amèrement, la froideur de la peau de la jeune leader la faisant frissonner d'horreur.

-C'est vrai. Et elle ne va pas échapper à la règle.

Costia fit une pause, et attendit que Lexa la regarde à nouveau pour continuer d'une voix monocorde et incisive.

-Tu finiras par la tuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-NON ! cria Lexa, sentant son cœur exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

-NON !

Lexa s'éveilla en sursaut, le hurlement coincé en trvaers la gorge. Elle s'assit brusquement, la tête lui tournant affreusement, et la vue brouillée par des larmes intarissables qui ruisselaient en cascade sur ses joues. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour se retrouver, paniquée, cherchant Clarke qu'elle ne sentait plus dans ses bras. Elle fut déroutée de ne pas sentir de neige en posant ses mains à côté d'elle, puisqu'elle touchait présentement ce qui semblait être d'épaisses couvertures en fourrure. Égarée, elle frotta ses yeux comme une démente, et finit par reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait réellement.

Sa tente. Elle était dans sa tente, en sécurité, à Cago. Pas de forêt enneigée, pas de froid, pas de clairière. Lexa déglutit, son esprit fonctionnant à toute vitesse, afin de la persuader que tout allait bien, que le danger était écarté. Elle n'avait fait que cauchemarder. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se retourna et découvrit Clarke, étendue sur le dos à côté d'elle, comme dans son souvenir. Ses cheveux d'or auréolaient sa tête, et elle était blottie sous les couvertures, qui lui montaient presque jusqu'au menton, dissimulant presque entièrement le bandage qui enserrait sa poitrine. Se retenant de respirer, Lexa se pencha sur elle, écartant de son visage quelques mèches blondes. Elle l'observa attentivement, souriant dans le vide en l'entendant ronfler doucement, en constatant la coloration soutenue de ses pommettes, en sentant la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses joues. La vague de soulagement qui l'étreignit fut telle que quelques larmes lui échappèrent de nouveau. Clarke était vivante. Blessée et malade, mais vivante, et c'était cela le plus important. Chassant de son esprit la Clarke froide et allongée dans la neige, elle approcha son visage du sien, et embrassa son front délicatement.

Ce contact, simple et doux, finit par anesthésier sa peur et réussit à de nouveau l'ancrer dans la réalité. Cela évoqua une certaine chaleur en elle, lui rappelant le baiser qu'elle avait réussit à lui voler, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois déjà. Elle se rassit sur le lit, et essuya les dernières larmes qui récidivaient sur sa peau, tout en regardant Clarke qui s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose du bout des doigts, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent ceux de Lexa. Cette dernière lui prit la main, avec tendresse. C'est alors que les paroles de Costia lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

« _Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur pour moi. Tu ne le seras pas non plus pour elle._ »

Elle serra les dents, et étreignit un peu plus fort la paume de Clarke. Costia avait tort. Même si elle avait échoué à la protéger elle, elle pouvait encore veiller sur la jeune Skykru, et faire pour une fois les bons choix, pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que la première fois. Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se leva promptement, laissant Clarke une poignée de minutes, afin d'héler Mel qui somnolait non loin de l'entrée de la tente. La guerrière sursauta en avisant sa Heda bondir hors de la tente, l'air déterminé, alors que la Lune brillait encore haut dans le ciel.

-Dès les premières lueurs du jour, trouve Indra et organisez notre départ, lâcha simplement Lexa. Je veux que nous partions dès que c'est possible. Que tout le monde soit prêt le plus rapidement possible.

-Euh… bien, Heda, je…

-Et si tu croise Nyko, dis lui de réquisitionner l'un des chevaux de transport des infirmeries, et de le ramener ici dès que se sera possible. S'il-te-plait.

Mel hocha la tête, un peu déconcertée, et regarda la Commandante s'engouffrer de nouveau sous sa tente, sans avoir eut le temps d'en placer une. Lexa, quand à elle, retourna auprès de Clarke. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, et murmura plus pour elle-même que pour la blonde, qui ne s'était pas réveillée.

-Si tu n'arrive pas à guérir ici, à Polis, on arrivera à te soigner. Tu iras mieux, et je te promets que je ne laisserais plus rien t'arriver. Plus jamais.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour à tous, et tout d'abord excusez moi pour ce retard monstre. Je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux, mais comprenez que je ne suis pas un robot et que le lycée et mes études passent avant la fiction. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En attendant je vous embrasse, surtout toi Andy sis. Bonne continuation !**_

* * *

Clarke émergea doucement d'un songe étrange et vaporeux, sentant une brise aux senteurs boisées lui caresser délicatement le visage, avec la légèreté d'une plume légère. Elle se laissa bercer un temps, gardant les yeux clos, et savourant avec un bonheur simple mais véritable l'air frais qui rafraichissait sa peau. Pour une fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle se sentait relativement bien, protégée dans ce cocon insonorisé et tranquille qui se trouvait être à la frontière irréelle entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle se savait sur le point de s'éveiller car ses sensations engourdies par le sommeil commençaient à lui revenir peu à peu ; pourtant elle refusait d'ouvrir les paupières et de se confronter à nouveau au monde extérieur, grappillant ainsi quelques unes de ces précieuses secondes de douceur que lui accordait ce réveil à retardement. Elle s'obligea alors à rester baignée dans cette bulle protectrice que lui accordait son inconscient, et profita du léger vent hivernal jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Il emporta alors avec lui ses arômes naturels, pour laisser place à une entêtante odeur musquée, mélange d'humidité virulente et de résine de conifères.

Sans qu'elle n'ait le contrôle sur quoi que se soit, la mémoire olfactive de Clarke se mit en marche, et lui imposa une sensation de déjà vu qui la mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Fronçant spontanément les sourcils sous l'affluence des souvenirs, elle se rappela soudain tous ces matins où elle s'était réveillée en forêt accompagnée de cette odeur, seule et frigorifiée dans sa tente, le ventre vide et avec pour seule compagnie les innombrables démons qu'elle tentait de fuir à tout prix. Lui revinrent aussi en mémoire toutes ces chasses infructueuses qu'elle avait mené, tout ces briquets de fortunes qu'elle avait usé pour se réchauffer vainement, tout ces kilomètres parcourus et toutes ces heures de marche, pour aller loin, toujours plus loin.

Bizarrement, ces souvenirs, qui lui avaient longtemps semblé salvateurs, lui apparurent sous un nouveau jour, c'est-à-dire pénibles et désagréables. Elle se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse, comme si se remémorer ces sombres moments de solitude avait fait naitre un certain mal être en elle et à son plus grand dam, c'eut le don de faire éclater en mille morceaux la bulle de légèreté dans laquelle elle tentait de se maintenir réfugiée. Ainsi, sans préparation et à son plus grand désespoir, elle se retrouva à nouveau larguée dans la matérialité du monde.

Ce fut assez brutal comme se réveiller instinctivement d'un rêve où l'on chute sans fin. Clarke crut pendant les premières secondes de ce retour forcé à la réalité que le ciel lui tombait tout simplement sur la tête. Elle ne distingua pas grand-chose en ouvrant les paupières, éblouie par la lumière ambiante, et resta donc prostrée, renfermée sur elle même, le visage à moitié enfoui dans ce qui semblait être une fourrure drue. Tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle lui paraissait flou et distancié, et sa vision prit un temps fou à s'accommoder, lui permettant de ne percevoir que des bribes de ce qui l'entourait. Elle prit alors lentement conscience de son environnement, à commencer par la forme mouvante sur laquelle elle était allongée, qui la ballottait au grès d'un roulis plutôt désagréable.

Elle eut la vague impression d'être sonnée lorsqu'elle se força à regarder un peu plus loin, au-delà de la couverture en fourrure sur laquelle elle pressait son visage : elle ne voyait rien de net, tout semblait trouble, comme à des années lumière d'elle. Et pour arranger les choses, ses idées fusaient en amas désordonnés et sans queue ni tête, la rendant incapable de raisonner correctement. Son esprit s'embrouillait tout seul, comme si elle avait été droguée ou trop alcoolisée. Ainsi, elle ne parvenait même pas à saisir ce qui lui arrivait, malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle se contenta alors de contempler ce qui se tramait tout autour, abasourdie, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle afin de comprendre où elle était et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là.

Elle reconnut rapidement la forêt et ses arbres biscornus en essayant de se concentrer pour voir au loin aussi, elle y associa les senteurs doucereuses de sous-bois qui l'avaient tiré de cet état de transe qu'elle regrettait déjà. Le ciel, grande immensité constituée d'un infini dégradé de gris, s'étirait en longueur pour surplomber les environs. Elle fit un effort pour apercevoir les nuages au loin, distinguant la courbure des nimbus et autres volutes de vapeur d'eau qui flânaient dans le firmament, aujourd'hui dépourvu de tous ses rayons de soleil.

Ayant attendu que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité environnante, elle se força à reporter son attention sur quelque chose de plus proche. Elle apercevait juste avec un peu plus de netteté les contours de la chose qui se déplaçait juste devant elle lorsque ses oreilles se débouchèrent brusquement, laissant une cacophonie de sons chaotiques lui percer les tympans. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles meurtries, et, se sentant soudainement menacée par ce bruit intempestif, elle quitta instinctivement la position allongée dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle redressa sûrement trop vite, puisque le monde autour d'elle se mit à tanguer dangereusement. Retombant faiblement en avant et se raccrochant là où elle le pu, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, ses doigts rencontrèrent une crinière fournie à laquelle elle s'accrocha par réflexe.

Toujours pas habituée au bruit ambiant et le regard hagard, elle finit par enfin retrouver la totalité de son acuité visuelle, et déglutit longuement en découvrant finalement les chevaux qui cheminaient en file indienne un peu partout autour d'elle, certains montés par des guerriers natifs en armures, tandis que d'autres étaient seulement chargés de matériel divers, d'armes, de bardas ou de toiles empilées méthodiquement. Elle réalisa finalement qu'elle était elle-même juchée sur le dos de l'un d'eux. D'après ce qu'elle était en mesure de constater, c'était une grande bête brun sombre, puissante mais tranquille, qui progressait d'un pas brinquebalant sur le sentier rocailleux que la procession suivait avec ordre. Elle tenait d'ailleurs dans sa main une houppe de sa crinière d'ébène, qu'elle remarqua tressée avec soin et agrémentée de quelques rubans bordeaux, qui ressortaient sur le noir du crin. Absorbée par sa contemplation déficiente du cheval, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il rua pour enjamber une branche traîtresse tombée sur le sol.

Le mouvement brusque eut le don de la tétaniser toute entière, tandis qu'une envie de fuir la prenait à bras le corps, le sentiment d'insécurité et d'incompréhension de la situation ayant eut raison de son habituel pragmatisme. Elle se redressa alors derechef, comme pour descendre en marche de son destrier. Elle l'avait déjà fait quelques mois auparavant, et même si l'équitation n'était pour elle quelque chose d'inné, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de se laisser glisser, surtout si c'était pour s'éloigner de la bizarrerie qui semblait aujourd'hui s'acharner sur elle. Néanmoins, elle déchanta vite en se rendant compte qu'elle était en réalité harnachée à la scelle, des sangles en toile s'enroulant autour de son bassin et de ses jambes pour la maintenir en place sur le dos de la bête et l'empêcher de tomber à la renverse. Inconsciemment, la sensation d'être attachée, liée, ligotée à quelque chose lui fit hérisser le poil, ravivant un passé proche qui lui généra des sueurs froides tout le long du dos. La panique finit par l'étreindre malgré ses efforts pour la contenir, provoquant ainsi des tremblements irrépressibles qui se répercutèrent dans son corps tout entier.

Les tressaillements, de plus en plus violents, firent remonter à la surface une douleur tenace dans sa cuisse, qu'elle avait jusque là réussi à canaliser et à oublier sans même s'en rendre compte. La morsure de souffrance manqua de l'assommer elle eut presque l'impression de sentir à nouveau la mâchoire du loup se refermer sur sa peau et sectionner avec violence son fémur. Le souffle coupé, elle se laissa retomber sur l'encolure du cheval, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. De ses doigts tremblants, elle relâcha son emprise sur le crin et posa délicatement sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse, comme si ce mouvement inutile pouvait soulager la décharge douloureuse que lui renvoyait sans discontinuer son membre blessé, largement immobilisée sur le flanc de l'étalon brun.

-Clarke ?

Elle sursauta, coupée dans le fil de ses pensées, et tourna la tête en ravalant les larmes de douleur qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle chercha presque aveuglément d'où venait la voix, espérant trouver en elle une échappatoire ou un quelconque réconfort. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle finit par apercevoir Lexa, qui la fixait d'un air inquiet. La Commandante, toujours impériale, était à peine à quelques mètres d'elle, dressée sur un magnifique alezan noir de jais dont les flancs étaient peints de dessins à la peinture grise. L'esprit de Clarke flancha, submergé entre douleur et soulagement de voir un visage familier les larmes menaçantes coulèrent malgré elle et elle regarda d'un air absent la brune mener son cheval de façon à se rapprocher.

\- Clarke, regarde-moi.

Lexa prononça ces mots au moment où les deux chevaux furent côte à côte. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle passa sa main devant le visage de Clarke, essuyant du bout des doigts les gouttes salées qui s'y trouvaient, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne la regarde vraiment et que leurs prunelles se croisent.

-Tu es en sécurité. Respire.

Elle accompagna ses paroles voulues réconfortantes en laissant glisser sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. Cette dernière chercha à lui répondre, mais les sons lui restèrent coincés en travers la gorge, comme bloqués par un étau involontaire. Elle se contenta alors de jeter un regard circulaire autour d'elle, puis de revenir sur Lexa, l'interrogeant silencieusement, en frottant frénétiquement ses yeux d'une main pour en chasser les larmes et reprendre un semblant de contenance.

-C'est la caravane du retour, Clarke, répondit Lexa sans la quitter des yeux. Nous avons quitté Cago ce matin aux aurores, dès les premières lueurs du jour. Nous rentrons à Polis et…

Lexa continua de parler, mais la blonde perdit vite le fil et ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce qui suivit. Laissant son regard voguer vers le lointain, et divaguant sans même y prêter réellement attention, elle digéra l'information. Elle avait maintes fois entendu parler de la Capitale des Grounders, qui devrait selon la Commandante faire changer la conception qu'elle, la fille du ciel, se faisait du peuple des natifs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lexa finit par se taire, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Clarke n'était plus attentive à ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne se sentit pas vraiment vexée, car au fond ce qu'elle racontait n'avait pas réellement d'importance c'était plus un ameublement pour éviter un silence qu'autre chose. Elle avisa l'air absent de Clarke, ses yeux larmoyants perdus dans le ciel, ainsi que son teint pâle et les cernes violacées qui persistaient malgré le repos imposé. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle repensa au rêve qui l'avait perturbée la nuit précédente. Elle se revit en train de serrer son corps froid et vide de vie dans ses bras, et frissonna malgré elle.

Elle jura silencieusement, tout en ôtant vivement la main qu'elle avait laissée nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule de la blonde. Sans pouvoir les arrêter, les paroles venimeuses de Costia lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, lui ramenant à l'esprit des pensées sombres qui commençait à lui trotter sournoisement dans la tête. Même si elle tentait de se persuader du contraire, elle avait l'impression grandissante d'être un danger immédiat pour Clarke, alors qu'apparemment rien ne le laissait supposer et elle se maudissait pour cela, se sentant faible d'être mise en déroute par des cauchemars et des émotions qu'elle parvenait avant à modérer.

Maniant de nouveau des rênes à deux mains, elle regarda de nouveau Clarke, et hésita à s'éloigner un peu, pour lui laisser de l'air, et reprendre la place qu'elle occupait avant de s'approcher à la hâte, en la découvrant les yeux grands ouverts et noyée dans sa panique. D'ailleurs, plus elle y pensait, plus elle n'en revenait toujours pas que la blonde ai pu se réveiller, surtout avec la fièvre persistante et les doses de calmants au pavot que lui avait administré Nyko avant le départ, dans l'espoir d'alléger sa douleur et lui permettre le voyage le plus au calme possible. Lexa tergiversa un petit moment, mais opta finalement pour continuer de chevaucher à son côté, ayant l'irrépressible envie, malgré les démons qui lui tournait autour, de la savoir à proximité d'elle.

L'air était frais et enveloppant, l'hiver entamé obligeant, mais demeurait assez doux pour être respirable et ne pas agresser les poumons à chaque inspiration. Le décor finissait évidemment par être rébarbatif, puisque composé d'arbre à ce qui semblait être l'infini. Néanmoins, l'aura qui entourait la forêt était plutôt apaisante, et son calme n'était troublé que par le bruit fait par la caravane, qui avançait à une cadence soutenue sur le sentier rocailleux. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent plus durant un moment, et le temps sembla ainsi se suspendre, les laissant quelque peu respirer.

Il reprit néanmoins brutalement son cour lorsque les deux chevaux se frôlèrent d'un peu trop près les aspérités du chemin, à savoir quelques rochers dénudés bouchant le passage, forcèrent le fier destrier noir à dévier de sa trajectoire, se rapprochant ainsi du second cheval. La jambe de Lexa tapa alors légèrement dans celle de Clarke ce ne fut qu'une très légère pression, presque infime. Pourtant le regard de Clarke perdit toute sa distance, comme à nouveau reconnecté au réel, et devint paniqué. La main qu'elle tenait serrée sur sa cuisse se ferma en un poing aux jointures blanchies, tandis qu'elle étouffait un grondement plaintif.

-Qu'est-ce que… fit Lexa avant de comprendre. Excuse-moi !

Clarke lui fit signe que ce n'était rien elle avait néanmoins blêmit et cela se voyait comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas flancher à nouveau. Une bouffée de remords prit Lexa au corps, son rêve et les mots de Costia venant l'assaillir de plus belle encore. Elle stoppa net le mouvement qu'elle était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire tendre les doigts pour toucher Clarke, pour lui témoigner son pardon, pour la soutenir, pour elle n'en savait trop rien en réalité ; elle avait agit par réflexe. La blonde remarqua sa main hésitante et son air mortifié, mais ne pipa mot, serrant les dents.

-Je suis désolée, lâcha Lexa. Tu ne peux pas continuer de voyager dans cet état là, tu as besoin de quelque chose pour te soulager. Je vais aller trouver Shael ou Nyko.

Sans prévenir, Clarke lança sa main en avant et intercepta le bras de la Commandante, avant qu'elle ne fasse claquer la bride qui lui servait pour guider son cheval et qu'elle ne se détourne complètement d'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors, et s'arrimèrent l'un à l'autre, le vert feuille se perdant dans le bleu gris, avec une intensité déstabilisante. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, avant que Clarke ne soit sûre et certaine qu'elle avait l'attention de la Commandante et que cette dernière ne s'éloignerait pas avant qu'elle ai entendu ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

-Non, chuchota-t-elle pour commencer.

Elle toussota plusieurs fois, essayant d'éclaircir sa gorge pour se faire comprendre. Sa bouche lui semblait pâteuse, et elle dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant que ses cordes vocales ne daignent fonctionner de manière claire et audible.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Elle articula du mieux qu'elle pu, mais ce qui ressorti le plus fut le ton implorant qu'elle employa sans même y penser. Cela fit étrangement chaud au cœur de Lexa ; à croire que Clarke n'avait besoin que de sa présence pour se sentir mieux. Incapable de s'éloigner vraiment, elle obtempéra et reposa les rênes sur la scelle, ne les tenant plus que négligemment, mais faisant en sorte que sa monture soit à une certaine distance de l'autre pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucunes chances qu'elles ne se frôlent. Clarke, même si elle se sentit plus que soulagée de la voir rester dans les parages, ne parvint pas à se détendre. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle sentait la Commandante relativement distante, dans ses gestes comme dans ses paroles, comme si quelque chose la tracassait à propos d'elle-même.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? murmura-t-elle, la voix toujours éraillée, mais compréhensible.

Lexa haussa un sourcil, visiblement prise de court.

-Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, répondit-elle en éludant la question. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander.

-Je vais…

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien, Clarke, coupa Lexa, le ton dur, contrastant avec l'ombre de tristesse qui passa dans ses prunelles. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Ta jambe te fait souffrir, et encore s'il n'y avait qu'elle. La fièvre perdure. Tu dors mais ne te repose pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle, et je n'ai pas besoin de Nyko ou Shael pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Je le sais très bien. Et c'est de ma f…

-Arrête, soupira la blonde, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Lexa pinça les lèvres, focalisant son regard sur le lointain, en essayant de fuir avec application celui de la blonde. Clarke chercha quoi répondre, mais ne trouva rien d'adéquat. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas repenser à ce qui s'était passé au Mount ou dans le camp de la Nation, ni en parler, ni s'énerver, ni s'opposer à la brune sur ces sujets ardents et compliqués. Elle n'en avait pas l'envie, elle n'en avait pas non plus le courage et la force.

Alors, elle desserra le poing qu'elle gardait contre sa jambe, et dans un geste hésitant, elle tendit les doigts vers ceux de la Commandante. D'abord, la'autre ne manifesta aucune réaction, pesant le pour et le contre, faisant le tri dans ses émotions. Mais elle abandonna finalement la partie en expirant longuement et les serra dans les siens en retour. C'était une étreinte discrète et apaisante, et pourtant pleine d'émotions contradictoires.

Lexa s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un cor de chasse retentit bien en avant de la procession. Clarke pensa immédiatement aux cornes de brume annonçant un danger ou une bataille aussi, elle adressa à la Commandante un regard interrogateur, mi-intrigué, mi-apeuré, tandis que l'étreinte qu'elle appliquait sur sa paume se raffermissait. Lexa, sans pour autant la lâcher, se dressa sur ses étriers, regardant au devant. Elle plissa les yeux, écoutant avec attention les quelques cris en Trigedaslang qui résonnaient, puis finit par se rasseoir, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

-Nous arrivons.

La jeune femme émit un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à déjà être arrivée à destination mais elle se rappela vite qu'elle avait passé la majeure partie du voyage dans les vapes, coupée de la réalité et du temps qui passait. De plus le ciel, couvert à outrance, ne permettait pas de juger sur l'avancement du jour on devait donc être en fin d'après midi. La végétation autour du cortège de natif, lorsqu'elle y prêta attention, commençait à changer. Les arbres étaient moins nombreux, plus espacés, et des buissons importants venaient combler les trous. Au loin, dans la brume hivernale, on devinait des ombres hautes aux allures géométriques.

Clarke se focalisa sur ces grands ensembles plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils se découpaient dans le ciel gris qui commençait à se teinter de sombre, le soir tombant rapidement. Bientôt, elle les apparenta à de grandes tours d'habitation cubiques, comme elle en avait vu dans les quelques livres d'histoire conservés dans l'Arche. Ils avaient l'air désaffectés au premier abord mais on devinait en s'approchant une verdure imposante, constituée de forêt vierge et de lierre, qui serpentait autour du métal et du béton, donnant un effet mystérieux et fantastique au lieu tout, en atténuant son côté brut et industriel. Clarke remarqua alors qu'au bas de ces tours se dessinaient les contours de longues et relativement hautes murailles, seulement percées d'un auvent gigantesque qui devaient sans doute être l'entrée de la Cité.

La procession se retrouva finalement en haut d'un promontoire, d'où la vue sur la ville fortifiée était des plus impressionnantes. Si Clarke avait d'abord trouvé l'endroit lugubre et inhospitalier, elle se rendit compte que l'enceinte n'était en réalité qu'une façade. En effet, au-delà du mur s'étalaient une multitude de maisons disparates, de brique et de fer, d'ardoise et de granit, des routes pavées, et des édifices détonants, formant un ensemble étonnamment harmonieux dans la nuit qui avait fini par tomber. Sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune leader, une multitude de loupiotes et lampes furent allumées sur les murailles et au-delà, faisant rayonner la ville d'un halo irréel. Cette enceinte, qui n'était finalement que protectrice, défendait indéniablement la vie qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

-Voici Polis, dit simplement Lexa, posant sur sa grande capitale un regard empli de fierté, tandis que dans celui de Clarke, ébloui, se reflétaient des centaines de lanternes.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, bonne année, et bonne santé, réussite, amour tout ça. J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce retard monstre. Néanmoins, la fin d'année a été compliquée, j'ai eu 18ans, et le manque de temps a eu raison de moi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, également. Enfin bref, bonne lecture tout de même !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me joindre, et laissez une reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 ** _Je vous embrasse,_**

 ** _No_**

* * *

 _RÉSUMÉ_ _DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT :_

 _Après avoir récupéré Clarke au Camp des Glaces, Lexa, voyant qu'elle se portait mal, ordonne le retour à Polis afin de la faire soigner. Si Clarke a passé la majeure partie du trajet dans les vapes, elle a finit par émerger douloureusement ; Lexa a pourtant su calmer la crise qui lui a prit. Le cortège arrive juste à Polis, et la leader des Skypeople découvre avec émerveillement la Capitale Grounder._

* * *

Dans la fraîcheur du soir si vite tombé, Clarke laissait son regard fasciné courir sur la ville au loin, qui, au fil des minutes s'égrainant lentement, ne cessait de se rapprocher, offrant à sa vue une multitude de détails de plus en plus fins. Elle pouvait maintenant déceler avec aisance les reliefs rustiques des murailles, toutes enlacées de lierre et de vigne vierge, s'entremêlant malicieusement en tressages commandités aléatoirement par la nature. Clarke distinguait aussi, par endroits, des parcelles de construction en retrait se découpant dans le ciel sombre désormais empli de nuages, dans lesquels les lumières des lanternes se reflétaient en panaches irréels. Au fur à mesure du roulis du cheval, auquel elle avait finit par ne plus prêter attention, les tours qu'elle avait aperçut en premier prenaient de la hauteur et quand la pente se fit plus raide et qu'elle put voir au-delà des guerriers qui chevauchaient devant elle, pressés de rentrer chez eux, elle fut capable de voir danser avec volupté les deux grands feux de camp qui gardaient, en vigiles impériaux, la haute et large porte d'entrée de la Cité. Même de loin, elle découvrit, fascinée, un ouvrage bardé de métal et d'engrenages complexes, constitué d'un bois presque noir, surement patiné par le temps et les intempéries.

Par réflexe, ses doigts, toujours entremêlés à ceux de Lexa, cachés entre elles pour que personne ne le notice, se resserrèrent d'eux mêmes, comme pour se rappeler et se convaincre qu'elle ne nageait pas au milieu de l'un des délires qui la prenait parfois. Le contact doux et rassurant sur sa peau lorsque la Commandante les serra en retour lui donna un frisson qui remonta tout le long de son bras et de son épaule, diffusant une certaine chaleur sur son passage, ainsi que la certitude immuable d'être ancrée dans une réalité plus que palpable.

Inspirant longuement, elle se sentit peu à peu libérée d'un poids étrange. Et avec l'air qu'elle expira entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, s'envolèrent la fatigue et la douleur qui oppressaient son corps meurtri et épuisé, de même que la peur et la panique qui enserraient presque continuellement son esprit.

Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle voyait et ressentait qu'elle ne pensait plus à rien de négatif, ce qui ne lui avait pas été permis depuis longtemps elle en était de ce fait revigorée, comme si la vie s'ouvrait de nouveau à elle, les bras prêts à l'enlacer. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était de ne plus se sentir oppressée et de simplement se laisser respirer, n'allouant d'importance à rien d'autre qu'à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux grands ouverts et à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Contre toute attente, Polis, toute illuminée et avenante, agissait comme un baume réparateur sur ses blessures physiques et mentales, et avait invraisemblablement fait repartir ce qui avait été brisé en elle depuis bien trop longtemps. Son cœur, pourtant si éprouvé, battait un peu plus vite que la normale, réchauffant doucement, et sans que la fièvre y soit cette fois pour quelque chose, son être tout entier.

Elle avait pourtant prit l'habitude, depuis que le destin l'avait précipitée lâchement sur Terre, de chercher une menace dans tout ce qui se présentait à elle, de se blinder pour faire face et de se méfier de tout ce qui pouvait devenir un danger pour elle ou pour les autres. Par logique, elle aurait donc du craindre Polis mais présentement, il n'en était rien. Elle ne voyait en la Capitale qu'un ensemble dans lequel elle pourrait se fondre et se faire oublier, qu'une protection derrière laquelle il lui serait permis de se cacher et de se reconstruire, qu'un potentiel foyer que ni le sol, ni l'Arche depuis le décès de son père, ne lui avait jamais offert. C'était peut-être parce que, de sa vie tout entière, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi imposant. Tout ce quelle connaissait ou avait connu dans un passé qui lui semblait terriblement lointain, c'est-à-dire la Station Orbitale, la Navette, le Camp Jaha, TonDC ou encore le Mount Weather, tout sans exceptions lui semblait minuscule à côté de cette Capitale immense, qui s'étendait à perte de vue, majestueuse et auréolée d'un halo orangé, dans la nuit désormais noire d'encre.

Cette Capitale où des centaines et des centaines de gens évoluaient et avaient leur famille, leur maison, leurs tâches, leur quotidien. Où ils menaient leur vie, sûrement loin d'être simple, mais au moins posée, et non disloquée et sans but comme la sienne. Où le bonheur, l'espoir étaient peut-être encore existants. Cette vision du monde, dont elle avait omis l'existence au bout de ces mois d'exil et de solitude, était en train de lui redonner foi en son existence.

Elle se rappela alors de la présence de Lexa à ses côtés, et de ses doigts entre les siens, qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher. Sans la regarder, de peur que cette impression d'espérance ne disparaisse si elle lâchait Polis des yeux, elle esquissa un début de conversation, hésitant à confier ce qu'elle pensait.

-C'est vraiment…, murmura-t-elle sans pourtant terminer, cherchant quoi dire.

L'entendant bredouiller, la Commandante, eut un demi-sourire ; Polis provoquait souvent ce genre d'émotions lorsqu'on la voyait pour la première fois. La Capitale était de loin la plus étendue, la plus sûre et la plus belle des cités des contrées alentours. Elle surpassait de deux à trois fois en taille les plus grandes agglomérations du territoire, même celles qui faisaient office de chef-lieu des différents clans fédérés dans la Coalition. Et pour terminer et parfaire sa gloire, Polis demeurait l'un des plus grands vestiges de l'Ancien Monde, puisqu'on trouvait en son sein la Bibliothèque, rassemblant tout les ouvrages réchappés de la Guerre Nucléaire, et les Archives, contenant les bribes d'histoire ayant pu être sauvées du néant. La ville à elle seule était donc un lien indéniable avec le passé, et demeurait pourtant un vecteur du présent et du futur, puisque c'était là qu'elle, la Commandante, dirigeait son Peuple avec l'aide de son Conseil.

Le Peuple Grounder n'était pas d'une richesse inouïe ; mais Polis était sans équivoque son joyau central. Et, depuis cent ans qu'elle était capitale, elle n'avait cessé de prospérer sous chaque règne, faisant la fierté de ses habitants et de chacune des Heda. Aussi, Lexa fut contente d'entendre Clarke terminer sa phrase, qui se perdit dans le brouhaha des soldats heureux d'être de retour chez eux.

-…vraiment magnifique.

-Je t'avais dit que cela changerait ta vision de notre Peuple, répondit Lexa avant de poser lentement son regard sur elle. Polis est bien différente de ce que tu…

Ses mots se suspendirent, retenus dans sa gorge. Coupée dans le fil de ses pensées jusque dans ce qu'elle était en train de dire, elle resta muette, une main tenant les rênes de sa monture et l'autre celle de Clarke, contemplant avec éblouissement et sans même pourvoir s'en empêcher la jeune leader, dont le regard malicieux restait fixé sur les murailles au loin. Elle avait beau se raisonner et se concentrer, l'impression vivace d'avoir sous les yeux une autre Clarke était telle que ça l'empêchait presque de penser de manière constructive.

Elle était si loin de la leader brisée qu'elle avait retrouvé au Camp de La Nation de la Glace, si loin de la jeune femme qui encore quelques minutes avant faisait une crise de panique sur l'encolure de son cheval, que c'en était perturbant.

Les lumières de la ville, désormais proches et de la couleur même des flammes ardentes dont elles émanaient, se reflétaient sur le visage de Clarke et faisaient flamboyer ses boucles blondes, encadrant ainsi ses joues de longues mèches dorées, dissimulant presque leur émaciation. Ses pommettes, bien qu'anguleuses, n'étaient plus ni pâles ni rouges de fièvre, mais légèrement halées, décorées involontairement par les lueurs se réfléchissant dans les quelques traces de larmes que la jeune femme n'avait pas réussit à ôter. Les ombres qui sans cesse passaient ne marquaient plus tellement ses traits ainsi, ses cernes semblaient moins marqués, de même que les meurtrissures qui recouvraient sa peau.

En réalité, elle n'avait plus l'air faible. Elle n'avait plus l'air détruite. Elle n'avait plus l'air malade. Elle avait simplement l'air d'être elle-même, une Clarke dépossédée de ses souffrances, une Clarke humaine et pure sur laquelle rien ne pesait plus, une Clarke plus adolescente que chef de groupe et de guerre, dont les yeux pétillaient. Lexa restait bouche-bée elle l'avait toujours connue sous pression, fatiguée, en colère ou égarée, et jamais il ne lui avait été donné de la voir aussi apaisée et rayonnante.

-Est bien différente de tout ce que j'ai pu voir, oui, termina la blonde à la place de Lexa, tandis que son visage se fendait d'un léger sourire.

La Commandante hocha vaguement la tête, gravant avec attention l'image qu'elle avait de la blonde quelque part au fond de sa mémoire. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Clarke tourna son visage vers elle, délaissant pour la première fois depuis longtemps le paysage. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent alors avec intensité, et le regard qu'elles échangèrent fit écho à leurs mains ancrées l'une à l'autre, qui, jusqu'à présent, étaient le seul lien les réunissant véritablement. Les guerriers tout autour d'elles chahutaient, lançaient des cris à la volée, et certains chantaient même des couplets sur leur victoire de leurs voix de stentors pourtant rien n'arrivait à les perturber.

-Que va-t-il se passer quand on aura passé les portes ? demanda Clarke après un moment, du bout des lèvres.

Lexa se rembrunit quelque peu, faisant machinalement tourner et retourner entre ses doigts les rênes de sa monture.

-Tu vas aller avec le contingent médical au Dispensaire, commença-t-elle avant de se reprendre, voyant Clarke hausser un sourcil. C'est une sorte de maison de soins, si tu préfère. C'est là qu'œuvrent les meilleurs Guérisseurs de la région. Et j'aimerai que l'un d'eux t'examine. Pas que doute des capacités de Shael et Nyko, mais...

-J'irai, répondit la blonde, sur un ton qu'elle voulu assuré, mais dans lequel une certaine part d'appréhension se fit entendre.

-Je demanderai à Shael de rester avec toi.

Clarke eut l'air subitement soulagée de ne pas être livrée à elle-même malgré ses airs accueillants, Polis lui restait inconnue. Ne pas se retrouver seule était rassurant.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de Ryder, ou d'Hima pour te protéger, continua Lexa, pensive. Personne ne te fera de mal au Dispensaire, les Guérisseurs veillent trop au grain pour qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose.

-Tu essaie de t'en convaincre ? risqua Clarke.

-Non, j'en suis certaine. C'est sûrement l'endroit le plus sûr de Polis. A part peut-être le Siège. Et ma demeure, évidemment.

Lexa vit avec amusement l'étincelle de curiosité réapparaitre dans les prunelles bleutées de Clarke, à l'évocation de ces lieux inconnus.

-Je te montrerai un jour, fit-elle avec un léger rire. Quand tu iras mieux. Et si tu accepte de rester parmi nous, comme je te l'avais proposé.

La proposition, ou plutôt le renouvellement de l'offre offerte à la jeune leader des Skypeople, flotta dans les airs quelques instants, provoquant un léger malaise. Des souvenirs refirent indéniablement surface chez chacune des jeune filles ; mais Clarke, pour une fois maitresse de ses pensées, les rejeta en bloc, préférant éluder et changer de sujet avant de replonger la tête la première dans cet abyme douloureux qu'était le passé.

-Que va tu faire de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Lexa, bien que déçue du manque de réaction, obtempéra et laissa couler sans relever ; elle ne voulait pas brusquer Clarke et risquer de la braquer alors qu'elle venait juste de reprendre pied.

\- Les retours de guerre sont communs maintenant, dit-elle, évasive. Mon peuple sait très bien les célébrer sans moi. Mais je dois faire acte de présence dans les quelques fêtes improvisées par ceux qui sont restés ici. C'est important pour eux, et pour le moral général. Mais j'essayerai de venir te voir après l'aube.

Clarke hocha la tête, et allait répondre lorsqu'un cheval gris passa à toute vitesse à côté d'elles, frôlant presque celui de Lexa. L'échange d'air provoqué les fit sursauter, et elles se lâchèrent la main le geste, bien que très discret, était révélateur de beaucoup trop de choses pour être laissé à la vue de tout le monde. Elles rompirent alors le contact, et reconnurent sans grand mal le sourire juvénile et exalté de Shael, lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les regarder. Debout sur ses étriers, et sa besace de guérisseuse attachée en travers du dos, elle avait l'air d'une force de la nature, tant sa petite taille tranchait avec celle imposante de sa monture. L'adolescente manœuvra et se mit finalement à leur hauteur et respira un grand coup, flattant largement l'encolure de la bête de sa main gantée.

-Tu n'es pas sensée être avec ton tuteur ? demanda Lexa.

C'était une vraie question, mais le ton était plus taquin qu'autre chose ; cela l'arrangeait bien que la jeune soigneuse soit dans les parages. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas besoin d'aller la faire quérir à l'autre bout du cortège pour lui demander d'accompagner et de rester avec Clarke.

-C'est lui qui m'envoi, Heda, répondit la gamine en écartant de son visage les mèches brunes s'échappant de sa tresse. Les effets du pavot sont évaporés à ce que je vois, lança-t-elle à Clarke. Nyko l'avait prédit, et il m'a envoyé t'apporter cette décoction pour aider à faire passer les vertiges qu'il cause.

Elle sortit d'une poche cousue sur le côté de sa besace un tout petit flacon transparent, rempli d'un liquide épais de couleur ambrée.

-Mais visiblement, tu n'en aura pas besoin, si tu t'en es remise toute seule. C'est remarquable, d'ailleurs. On espérait que le pavot t'aiderait à supporter le voyage. Son utilisation est très commune, puisque c'est un excellent anesthésiant, mais les effets secondaires sont assez embêtants et…

Elle finit par se taire, se rendant compte qu'elle parlait toute seule, sous les regards espiègles de la Commandante et de Clarke. Ses joues, encore recouvertes de traces de peinture sombre par endroits, se mirent à rougir violemment. Gênée, elle rangea le flacon là où elle l'avait prit, et reprit les rênes en main.

-Je… Je vais retourner au fond. Nyko va commencer à me chercher.

-Attends, Shael, l'intercepta Lexa avant qu'elle n'ait pu détaler. J'aimerais que tu escorte Clarke au Dispensaire et que reste avec elle. Je préviendrai Nyko d'où tu te trouve.

La honte passagère s'envola vite, et le visage de Shael reprit son air joyeux, comme toujours fière de pouvoir rendre service.

-Je le ferais, répondit-elle avec son habituel enjouement empli de bonne volonté. Et si nous partons sans attendre le contingent médical qui est encore loin derrière, tu pourras être prise en charge de suite, parmi les premiers. Peut-être même que Dray sera disponible.

Sans laisser le temps à Clarke d'en placer une, l'adolescente, visiblement pressée, tira sur les rênes de son cheval, et, faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais deux fois de suite, elle l'encouragea à s'arrêter brusquement pour changer de cap. Elle passa méthodiquement derrière l'alezan noir de Lexa, et finit par s'aligner à côté de celui de Clarke. Se penchant vers la gauche, elle se saisit de la longe rattachée au licol, enroulée sur elle-même autour d'un picot de la scelle, chose que la blonde n'avait jusque là même pas remarquée. Shael la déploya, et d'un nœud coulant, l'attacha à une sangle pendant au dessus de son propre étrier. Elle tira plusieurs fois dessus afin de s'assurer de la bonne prise de l'accroche, puis lança une œillade à sa Heda, qui la lui rendit simplement.

-Soyez prudentes, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Lexa, en regardant Shael talonner gentiment son cheval pour le faire avancer un peu plus vite.

- _Sha, Heda_ ! répondit l'autre.

\- Ça va aller, compléta Clarke avec un regard appuyé.

La Commandante fit un léger mouvement de tête pour acquiescer, et laissa l'apprentie guérisseuse entraîner Clarke vers Polis, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres. Elle regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir accompagnée Clarke elle-même, et de la laisser alors qu'elle la retrouvait à peine. Pourtant, alors qu'elle les observait s'éloigner et se mêler à la foule, elle se rabroua, reprenant le contrôle en soupirant. Heda avait un devoir envers son peuple. Un devoir qui devait passer avant quiconque, même si cela lui coutait. Ce même devoir qui l'avait un jour poussé à trahir la jeune Skypeople de la pire des manières.

Lexa se mordit la lèvre et arrêta d'essayer de les suivre des yeux, le cœur lourd. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Ses guerriers, épars autour d'elle, allaient bientôt solliciter Heda et elle ne pouvait pas se dérober, car c'était son fardeau, son rôle, sa place. Et rien ne devait l'en détourner.

* * *

Clarke eut un souvenir très flou de son entrée à Polis, ce qui était paradoxal étant donné l'attraction que la ville avait sur elle. Mais une fois loin de Lexa et de l'aura qu'elle dégageait, l'euphorie et toutes les émotions qui l'avaient sortie des tréfonds de sa crise s'étaient lentement dissipés et malgré ses efforts, elle fut vite rattrapée par la fatigue.

Néanmoins, des détails marquèrent son esprit sur le moment. Elle se souvint notamment de l'immense porte vue de près, de ce bois veiné marqué par le temps et de ces engrenages enduits d'huile de graissage, de ces deux grands brasiers ardents, dont elle avait ressenti le souffle chaud sur la peau de son visage. Après, c'était beaucoup plus vaporeux. Dans la cohue de l'armée victorieuse rentrant au bercail, elle avait aperçut en levant les yeux les milles lanternes suspendues aux fenêtres, aux porches et aux lampadaires, éclairant les façades colorées des habitations biscornues bordant les rues, et les gens en liesse acclamant les revenants.

Elle ne sut par quel moyen Shael parvint à la guider dans ce dédale de ruelles bondées néanmoins, en moins d'une demi-heure, elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une bâtisse énorme, marquée plusieurs fois d'un symbole complexe qui échappa totalement à la jeune leader. Devant l'entrée, une bonne centaine de Natifs, habillés beaucoup plus simplement que les guerriers, attendaient, sur le qui-vive, les premiers blessés ramenés du champ de bataille.

Shael fit stopper les chevaux un peu en retrait, et mit pied à terre pour les attacher à l'une des nombreuses barres d'arrêt prévues à cet effet. Elle contourna alors les deux bêtes, et héla en Trigedaslang un Soigneur qui se dirigeait vers elles d'un pas pressé. Clarke ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce l'adolescente cria pour couvrir le bruit, et vit avec étonnement l'homme s'en aller. Shael revint vers elle, et commença à délier les liens qui maintenaient la jeune femme en place sur sa scelle. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réussit à libérer son bassin. Clarke se rendit alors compte, lorsqu'elle se mit à vaciller, que l'initiative de l'avoir clouée sur le cheval n'était pas infondée. Shael s'attaquait aux lanières retenant sa jambe lorsque le guérisseur réapparut, accompagné par un autre homme, barbu et bien charpenté, et par une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Ils écoutèrent parler Shael quelques instant, puis, à eux trois, ils la supplantèrent, détachèrent la jambe cassée de Clarke et la firent descendre de son perchoir.

Passant chacun de ses bras par-dessus leurs épaules, les deux guérisseurs soulevèrent Clarke de terre, de manière à ce que jamais sa jambe se rentre en contact avec le sol. Néanmoins, le déplacement assomma quelque peu Clarke ils la portèrent ainsi à l'intérieur, et c'est tout ce dont elle se souvint jusqu'au moment où on la déposait sur une sorte de lit, au beau milieu d'une petite pièce seulement éclairée à la bougie. La jeune femme grimaça lorsque son membre blessé entra en contact avec le drap, et même en essayant de rester concentrée pour dompter la douleur, elle finit par s'évanouir. Shael, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle et se tenait debout à son côté, posa une main sur son front et jeta un regard à la troisième guérisseuse, qui s'activait à l'autre bout de la salle, fouillant le dessus d'une table où étaient entreposés une multitude d'outils, de plantes et de flacons. Ses deux compagnons, qui avaient portés Clarke jusqu'ici, les saluèrent allusivement avant de quitter la pièce en vitesse, disparaissant derrière le tissu faisant office de porte.

\- Dis-moi ce à quoi on a affaire, lança la jeune femme sans lever les yeux, restant accaparée par les associations de végétaux qu'elle triait de mémoire.

-C'est Klark Griffin kom SkaiKru.

-Et ? questionna l'autre en incisant en longueur ce qui semblait être une algue rougeâtre. Peu m'importe qui elle est. Je voudrais plutôt que tu me dises ce qui lui est arrivée et ce que je peux faire pour elle.

-Pardon. Elle était prisonnière au Camp de la Glace que l'armée à écrasé. J'ai fait de mon mieux d'après les enseignements de Nyko, mais j'imagine qu'Heda a tenu à ce que quelqu'un de plus compétant l'examine.

-Et tu as pensé à moi, naturellement, lança la rousse en se retournant enfin vers la jeune fille elle lui tendit avec nonchalance la concoction qu'elle avait préparé. Donne-la-lui. Ça devrait la maintenir dans les vapes pendant que je l'ausculterai. Néanmoins, vas-tu répondre à ma question ?

-Fémur cassé avec plaie ouverte, et peut-être quelques côtes endommagées, taillade fraichement suturée au niveau des clavicules, ecchymoses au cou, lésions superficielles localisées, et fièvre récurrente, récita Shael d'une traite avant de se taire.

La guérisseuse délaissa sa table recouverte de bric-à-brac et vint se poster de l'autre côté du lit. Elle apposa deux doigts sous le menton de Clarke, prenant sa tension, puis leva les yeux sur l'adolescente qui lui faisait face, l'air anxieux.

-Elle s'en sortira, je m'en charge. Vas te reposer.

-Heda m'a demandé de rester avec elle, Dray, je ne peux pas partir comme cela.

-Soit, obtempéra la dénommée Dray avec un léger soupir derrière lequel une certaine affection transparaissait. J'aurais peut-être besoin de toi de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à me raconter ce que j'ai encore loupé.

-D'accord, murmura Shael. Eh, Dray... Tu m'as manquée.

-Je sais, Sis. Toi aussi.

 _ **A suivre…**_


End file.
